MLPXN: Aura blade
by ds hero
Summary: Neglect since birth and saw his baby sister die from forget-ness, Naruto spent the rest of his human life to be strong to bring peace and sacrifice his life to end the final battle. Now thank to his revival sister, the two of them live in a world of friendship with ponies as one of the main citizens.
1. Chapter 1

Aura Blade 1: Restart

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story.

 **4th shinobi war**

Two girls were running to the center of battle, one has spiky blonde hair and the other has straight crimson. Both have two whiskers marks on each cheek and are turning 17 today. The reason they are heading there instead of helping others that are fighting plant-zombie-things is because the person that is fighting the final boss is their older twin brother Naruto. "We're going to save him and he'll come back home knowing that tou-chan and kaa-chan are gone, right Shiro." The blonde say to her red-head sister. "Of course he have to Tulsa, we are the only family he have left and vice versa. Even he wants to come home after this."

In the past, the 3 of them stick together like glue, and Naruto protect his younger sisters in anyway. He fights anyone that's bully them and take the blame when they get in trouble, but good things ended when the girls were train at the age of 4. They each have half of the kyuubi seal inside them so the parents thought it's best to have them control it's chakra, plus they hear of the prophecy of a kid saving the world making them think that training the girls is more important than family time at the time. Thought that didn't stop him from training by himself for his body to be in top shape, he wakes up early in the morning and exercise, as well as trying to be included to the family. It wasn't until 2 years later when he was cast off, because they find out that he doesn't have chakra inside of him, meaning his parents thought he couldn't become a shinobi while his sisters abused him for their selfishness. What they don't know is that he has a power of his own, and that power is to control aura. At his 10th birthday he left when the party for his so-called sisters and couldn't be found for years.

Ever since his departure, the girls trained harder than before so they bring their brother back and be a complete family again, even if they need to force him back. What they didn't know is that Naruto was there when they are close to death. He was hidden in plain sight, with a double blue sword he made by pouring his aura into it to be sharp and unbreakable. At first, they want him dead, but soon they feel attached to him. It wasn't until the start of the war when Naruto reveal himself. Thought it was too late to be a complete family because their parents has died in the Pain invasion, they sacrifice themselves to try to save the girls, but they were in death doorstep when the kyuubi was taking out of them. What they don't know is that Naruto save them.

So after reaching the climax, they want to help him at least once to show him how strong they become, even if it means dying,but fate has a different path.

 **At the world tree**

Naruto was at a statement with Kaguya and black zetsu. "Why are you able to stand my power?!" She yell, wanted answers now. "Its simple reality, I don't have chakra when I was born and instead use a separate power. Now it time for the final attack." Naruto said before stabbing his blade into his heart. "Power of my aura, transform me into the beast I most represent!" The blade fusion with its wielder as his body become a colossal dragon, razor sharp saw like fangs, huge claws and talons,and 10 tails with spiky ends.

Kaguya launch a massive truth seeker orb at him, but he swat it away with a tail swing, as well as implanted her with one of his spikes. "What's happening?!" Black Zetsu yell before a blue flame burn it away. "Simple yet again, you are disappearing into nothing, and with the bijuus gone, it won't be long until peace has finally come." It was the last thing Kaguya hear from the boy before she too was consume. Naruto transform back as the sword become dusts.

His sisters then has reach the center,and saw their brother. "Onii-chan!" Tulsa yells as she touches his arm, only for it to turn to dust with the rest of the body. "No!" Shiro shouted as she went up to his face and found no life in his eyes as more of his dead body became dust. The twins plead for their brother to come back to them until nothing left but a pile of dust, they were too shocked to grab it as a breeze carry each speck away. As soon as they regain concision, their pain has been heard by the entire nation. "NNNOOOOO!"

" _No matter how hard you endure, war will always leave a scar."_

 **In a personal dimension**

Naruto wake up from his dreamless sleep and look around to see a field with mountain ranges ringing around the land with forests in between. "Where am i?" "Aren't you're more concerned about your body." Naruto then look at himself that he was turns into a horse of some kind, orange fur with a chaotic blue flame pattern over his body, a long horn sprouting out of his spiky blonde mane, a pair of white feathers wings with a second pair that is black and shape like a bat, and 10 long red tails which he can control like hands. "Ah, I'm a horse!" "Actually, you're an alicorn pony." Naruto just sweatdrop at the response. "So, who are you?" "How mean Onii-chan, I know I die a week after birth because of our useless parents didn't take good care of me, but come on, you should have noticed any feeling from my voice." Then Naruto felt tears running down on his cheek. "Eevee, where are you?" He looks around to find his lost sister. "I'm in the floating egg, the moment I hatch we will go where there peace most of the time. Plus the tails beasts are living here." Just then, Shukaku walk by with a bamboo tree in his mouth. "S'up." He continues walking away. "So why don't you train a bit at get use to your new body in the meantime." "Sure."

 **A year later**

Naruto spent his time mastering a new fighting style call ponyga to fight with his pony body and plan to make two branch sets for pegasi and unicorns, if he learns magic like his sister say. The moment Eevee hatch from her egg, Naruto couldn't resist cuddling her to death. She has bunny ears on her fox head, a lion mane, front tiger legs and rear cheetah legs, a spirit bear upper body and a monkey lower body, five wolf tails and silver wings. They said goodbye to the bijuus and teleport away to a new life.

 **Equestria, middle of nowhere**

"So where do you want to go?" Naruto ask his sister, and she speaks like an animal. "Great, now she needs to relearn how to speak, better search for a home now." The two of them walk along the path.

 **2 months before the beginning**

 **AN:**

Just trying something new and I might uses ideas in ADVENTURES OF THE EQUESTRIAN NINJA, so don't flame me but do sents ideas for okame side stories for all my stories


	2. Chapter 2

Aura Blade 2: Home Sweet Home

 **Disclaimer: only the story or there be side episode**

 **Front gates of Ponyville**

Down by the path was a pony in a cloak playing an ocarina he got from a friend. As he reaches the gates, he stop and remove his hoodie as Eevee pop out of her brother hair. "This seems a nice place what do you think sis… yep, better ask for where the council hall. Maybe that pink pony may help, hey!" As Naruto call for her, the pony frozen in place and suck in air. "Did I freak her out?" "Eeeepppp!" She then scream before leaving a cloud of dust to the nearly deaf siblings. "Okay, did not see that one coming. Perhaps someone less surprising may help us."

The two continues walking until a rainbow blur knock them down. "Ouch, what hit me?" "Sorry about that, still working on the landing." The pony say before getting up and help Naruto up, and saw that she was light blue with a rainbow mane. "Name Rainbow Dash, fastest pony around and future Wonderbolts member!" "Well they may call you Rainbow Crash if you greet them the same way you do to me, plus I'm the fastest pony in Equestria." Dash wasn't surprise. "Is that so, then let settle this in a race!" "Sure. First one to the center wins, and my sister will start us off." Eevee was in front of them with starting flags. Before dash could respond, Naruto beat her. "I know she not a pony and do crazy things from time to time, but she my sister and that's that." The moment Eevee drop the flags, she jump and landed on his brother who start running as the pegasus flying next to him. As Rainbow Dash fly around any obstacles, Naruto either power slide under, flip over, or wall run to the sides while staying in top speed. "Not bad for a Unicorn, but can you keep up." Dash fly faster and laugh thinking she was winning. "If this count as running?" Dash was bathful when she saw Naruto Running backward while Eevee pretend to be driving with sunglasses. "Dodge!" He said as he backflip over a pole and running forward while Dash barely miss it with a barrel row. "Oh, it's on." the race continues with a cart blocking the last length, Naruto has to power slide so low that Eevee need to jump and glide over in a superman style with her wings out. Dust cover the finish line with the two racers staring at each other. "Seem we need to do a do-over, maybe after I settle in?" "Sure, any time, any place. Thought I didn't got your name." "Naruto Draco later." Naruto walk into the building with Eevee as Rainbow fly away. 'I wonder if he could teach me those moves."

 **An hour later**

"Thanks for the land mayor! Lucky I found that cave full of crystals, though I planning on using seals since they can hold magic." Eevee agreed with a nod after putting a piece of paper. "You're right; I need to get a new outfit. Lucky there a boutique nearly." As they enter the boutique, they see a white mare with a violet mane telling her younger sister to sit still. "Ah, hello?" The mare stops what she doing and faces the stallion. "Hello darling, how may I help you?" "Yes, I have some clothing designs I wanted to be tailor if you can." Naruto say as he places a stack of papers on the table so the two pony sisters can look. "Wow, these clothing designs could be as good as your Rarity." the younger sister said before the older glare at her. "Good? They at least better than mine if they have colors in the right spot Sweetie Bell!" Rarity then faces Naruto. "Not to be rude but why are you risking your designs to someone that might steal them?" "Actually, they're my sister's and she doesn't mind if you copy her if you be her friend and give her some credit. Though, she shouldn't be messing with other people stuff!" He then look at his sister who was catwalking with a cloth around her body before she was redheaded then turn around and walk shamelessly and hit her head against a shelf hard.

Before any of the fallen stuff hit her, Naruto grab all 10 of them with his tails which Rarity was amazed. "Your tails, they're smooth and shiny. What kind of shampoo you used to keep them like this?" Naruto let Rarity feels his tails while looking at Sweetie Bell for a response. "She into fashion so much that she forgot about your 10 moving tails." She said before she was pulled away by Eevee. "So?" Rarity still waiting for an answer as Naruto given in. "I made my own soap and didn't notice the effects because I was more focus on finding a home. If you want, I can give you some only if you do a request for me." "Well Darling, what is this request?" Naruto took out a scroll, some gems, a few bits, and a couple bars of shampoo. "I would like it if you finish this design in 6 days. Oh yeah, my name's Naruto." He said before grabbing Eevee, who was using Sweetie Bell as a model stand for a kimono which she has started to make. Sweetie Bell try remove the dress, only for her sister to stop her. "Sorry, but this dress is not finish yet."

 **Outside**

The two were walking around when they hear a shout. "Watch out!" A orange filly with a purple mane crash into them on her scooter. *crash * "Are you okay?" the filly said with guilt. "We're fine, though my sister is going to hit you." The moment Naruto finish speaking, Eevee jump into the air and hit the pony with a toy hammer. "Ouch, I should be more careful while I scootering. Anyway I can be forgiven?" "I was looking for someone to show me the directions to my land state." He then shows her a map. "Oh, just take this path to sweet apple acre and they may help you. By the way, I'm Scootalu." "My name is Naruto and thanks for the help." He said before grabbing Eevee again and walks away. 'Wish I have a cool brother like him."

 **At sweet apple acre**

Naruto walk through the gates to find someone to help him, but the barnyard was empty and there's trees being shaken for their apples. "I wonder what going on there, any idea sis… yeah, I might get help there." He said before walk to there while say "Hello". Just then, a orange pony with a blonde mane and a farming hat greets them. "Well howdy there and welcome sweet apple acre, I'm Applejack, over there is my little sis Applebloom and the big fella is my older brother is Big Mac." She said as a yellow filly with a red mane and a big red stallion with a blonde mane were working on harvesting the apples. "I just need direction to get to here." Naruto show her the map. "Well that simple sugar, go down the path and take a left." "Got it, go down and left." "Right." "Right?" "Left." The two talks for a quarter hour of left and right until things clear up. "So go left, but what in the right?" "Oh, a friend of my live there and take care of animals sugar, she like one of those animal doctor." "Good because someone need a checkup." Naruto said before turning to the side to see Apple Bloom and Eevee having a mud war when the filly stops and point at the Chimera. "She started it!" "Yep!" Big Mac agrees as Eevee raise her hand and then a loud growl came from her belly. "I forgot we didn't eat all day, do you have and food A.J?" "Well huck, we can whip something up right-" "Don't you dare give them a apple skin." An old green pony say as she walk to them. "We need as many apples for our family reunion feast." "Well sorry about that but granny Smith is right. We have a week to harvest the entire orchard and we not a quart done and is behind schedule." Applejack said, but Naruto just grin. "So if you were ahead schedule, then we can eat." "I don't know about you sonny but it take all night even with your and your sister's help." "Don't worry Obaa-chan, Naruto and Eevee Draco will get you to the halfway in a bit. Right sis." Eevee nodded as she was clean and place wooden buckets around the trees as Naruto get ready to run. "Hey sis, I was dirty in one moment and clean the next, what cause that?" Apple Bloom asked. "Perhaps Eevee has some magical power of some sort." "Yep!" "Ready… Set… Go!" Naruto runs to the nearest tree and jump before kicking it hard enough to shake the apples off without breaking the trunk then ricocheted to the rest while Eevee time him with a stopwatch and gather the apples into a wagon before the two siblings start pulling one of the carts to the barn. "Well I be, that Naruto fella have an interesting way to buck apples." "Yeah, he went,*zoom*, and,*boing*, and,*thuk*, and finish within a hour! Right big bro." "Yep!" Granny stares at the boy that has finished storing the apples before speaking. "This boy has a pure golden heart unlike any I seen before."

 **Some cooking time later**

"Lunch is serve." Apple Bloom said before her sister start naming all the food. "We have apple fritters, apple pies, apple juice, apple cider, apple on a cobs, apple muffins, candy apples, applesauce, and apple cakes with a few apples to the side." She turn to them to them already finish a large portion with only Eevee having a big belly. "Well, Eevee thought you should add cinnamon, thought I think i should get her to a vet. Plus, I did ⅓ of the tree instead of 1/4" Naruto then put a collar and leash on his sister and walk away while he was drag away with her nails ripping the ground. "He so cool, do you think he come again sis?" "I know so, the two of two were come for more homemade food." "Yep."

 **Near the Everfree forest**

"Stop fussing, you're going to the vet and no but!" Naruto shout as Eevee still try to get away. The two walk to a nice cottage with a tree near it. Naruto knock on the door and wait for an answer when it crack open and a yellow mare with a pink mane walk out quietly. "Hello, I hear you're good with taking care of animals and I was wondering if you can help me with giving a check up for my sister Ms…" The mare mumble as Naruto get closer. "Sorry, I didn't quite hear you. Mind repeating what you said." As the two ponies try to get to talk to each other, Eevee sneak on her brother and was about to bop him out cool when a shy mare awe on her then cuddle her away from Naruto. "Ohmygosh,what a cute create! I never had seen one like you before!" Naruto sweat drop at the sudden personality change while a bunch of birds nest on his straw like mane. "Yep, my sister Eevee is one of a kind being, plus I'm Naruto." "I'm Fluttershy, and would love to check on your sister, thought…" "We're siblings by soul." 'Literally.' Eevee got out of Fluttershy's grip and begin to wave her hands with a growl. "Sorry sis but you need to share with everyone, right Shy." Said pony was a little surprised that Naruto fully understand Eevee but she couldn't get a single word. "I didn't you can understand animals." "What? No, you got it wrong. I only understand my sister because of the bond we have formed, you understand one day." Shy didn't question it any more since she doesn't want to hurt anyone in anyway so she went on inside with her guests.

The moment Naruto enter the cottage, a lot of small animals start to play with his mane and tails, which Fluttershy think it nice, while Eevee getting some medicine. After a hour has past, the siblings walk to their land state and Naruto unseal some building material before the two start working on the frame. Near sunset, both head back to the village and go to the library tree for the night rest, only to find every one of Ponyville inside and the pink pony shouted. "Surprise!" 'Well, that why no one has their lights on.' "The moment I saw you enter the gates I was like 'I never see you before' then I thought 'You new here so you need a ''Welcome to Ponyville!' party so I go and get everyone here and surprise you. Plus I'm Pinkie Pie!" After Pinkie Pie finishes her party intro, Eevee ate one of the cupcakes on the table and fire spit out of her mouth. "Seems that it not good enough for sis taste." Eevee add cinnamon to the cupcakes before chomping them in her mouth. "She weird, but I still love her." Naruto join in the fun.

 **Some hours later**

After everyone left while taking a piece of trash to help with the cleaning, the Draco siblings hit the hay. As Eevee was counting sheep's, Naruto watch the night sky. 'Finally we have a place to call home, in 6 days our house will be set and we can enjoy life in our new home here. Good night sister and sleep tight.' And he doses off.


	3. Chapter 3

Aura blade 3: Friendship Is Magic Pt.1

 **Disclaimer: only own story**

 **Draco estate**

Naruto was sleeping well when the door of his room open and a small shadow figure sneak in and surprised jump on him. "Ah! Eevee, how many times I told you not to wake me up like that." The Chimera (they find out by browsing the books in the tree library) just burp out a scroll from the flames and it hit Naruto. "Ouch, well it seems that Tia need my help, let see." He open the scroll and read. "... Escort a student of her…. Teach her of friendship….. Sister returning, I think I see her in my dream last night….. Hey Eevee, Twi and Spikes are coming to visit for the festival." The two ate breakfast, and walk to Ponyville with Naruto wearing his cloak. They head to their shop called "Crystal Bond" where Naruto sells his crystal gears, 'from storing to protecting, even exploding and seeing through the night, we make crystal gears to help with almost any needs with some limits' is their saying as Naruto flashbacks to his visit to Canterlot.

 **Flashback**

 _Naruto and Eevee were invited by princess Celestia to show their items. Eevee has thrown a bunch of posters of their shop at the opening and Dash end up creating a big wind that sent the posters all over Ponyville and some end up in Canterlot, one of the resident found one and order a storage crystal on a wrist band and somehow it reaches to the highest person of the land. Now they must show their products or face judgment. The siblings were so worried about making a mistake that they bump into a violet pony with an indigo mane that has a magenta stripe and a purple scaled, green spine baby dragon. "Oops, sorry about that. Should be watching where I was going." "Don't worry about it, mistake tent to happen." "Yeah, Twilight bump into anyone when she reading a good book. " The dragon say before he was shunned by his sister figure. "My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Spikes." "I'm Naruto Draco and this is my sister Eevee, and I mean by souls since we're not of the same species." Twilight was a bit shock on Naruto's words like he mean it with all his heart. "Anyway, I need to be on my way, you want to hang out later?" "Sorry but I'm busy most of the time." "Okay, perhaps you can come visit me in Ponyville and I can show you around." He said before heading his way. "He's a cool fella and his sister is also." "Well perhaps we can visit them one day, but for now we must get back to work."_

 _ **In the throne room**_

" _Welcome to Canterlot Naruto." "What an honor to be call by you Celestia." "The honor is my since I never seen you or your sister before in Equestria before." "You could say that we weren't born in this kingdom you protect but we mean no harm." Celestia smile at the two, especially Eevee who bow to the ground. "Your heart is as pure as gold and hard as diamond, as if you have a dark past yet you learn to become a better pony. I won't push you since it cause you pain but you can tell me about it when you are ready." Naruto begin to show his crystals' abilities. "The common ability is storing, thought to activate said ability, you touch the stone and say said ability. STORES." Naruto store a chair that Eevee has brought with them. "To release, says release, thought it best to say what you to release if there more than what you need inside your stone. RELEASE." The chair and a ball reappeared as Naruto switch crystals. "There are crystal stones that are for battle, they can project a force field. PROTECT." A dome of aura surround him as Eevee throw some crystals at him. They exploded on contact as the dome disappear when the attack is gone. "And some become shield or bombs depending on what you use, I'm also working on special goggles that helps fly in the night." When Naruto finish, Eevee has set a stall showing their merchandises as the princess look at each one until she stop an necklace with the sun and moon bonded together. "I see you intrested in my special necklace, made it last night since it pop out of my head without a thought." Naruto said before using his magic to split it into two. "Plus it a share store, a prototype that only work if the two user's bond are mighty and strong, like a lover or perhap a sister like the one you cast away."_

 _Celestia feel tears running down her cheek as Eevee offer a hankie while Naruto continues. "I know the pain of being betrayed and hurt by a younger sibling, it the reason why my sis and I start a new live in Equestria. Thought the different is you still have a chance to fix your bond with her Tia." Said mare smile before the combine necklaces were attached to her. "Think of it as a gift your reunion with her, and if you need anything, my sister can use flame messaging spell."_

 _ **Return**_

Celestia brought some more crystals for her personal guard before any other warrior group ask for them as well, even the Wonderbolt which Dash is jealous while Rare almost fainted of the trip to Canterlot and the princess. Back to real time, a pink blur past them as they spin in place. "Whelp, look like Pinky has meant Twi before we do. Better move ahead before she get lost somehow." They didn't walk far to see the pony and dragon they were looking for. "Hey, Twi, Spike." "Naruto, Eevee, it nice to see you again. See Spike, we have two friends already." "Yeah, I don't think they count as new friends. Oh by the way, do you see a pink pony running through?" "Yeah, that will be Pinky. The moment she saw you she automatically need to do her thing, but she friendly in her own weird way trust me." Eevee hop off Naruto's mane then onto Twilight's. "Seen Eevee want to ride on you." "As long as she don't distract me from my work then it fine, may you lead us to the food preparation first Naruto." "Sure, let me check my shop first."

They walk to Crystal Bond as a Castle Guard was waiting. "Is it me or is your shop become so popular that an escort of soldier is needed?" "Oh, it just that they need a new supply of bomb crystals since a chunk was mystically disappear in one night. Do you know anything Spike?" "I have no idea." The baby dragon ask as he whistle to the side, not know that Eevee have her hammer out and about. Naruto open the shop and enter with the others, Twilight was amaze by the art design he made while Spike was drooling until Eevee bonk him. Naruto go to the back off his counter to grab a bag off bomb crystals only to see a list of item. "Wow, hey Eevee we got an order." said Chimera grab the list while flying with her silver wings to go to the stock room in the back. Naruto count all the bits as Eevee put a second bag to the guard and he left. "Now let's meet A.J."

Sweet Apple Acres

"Ye ha!" Applejack just buckle a tree when Naruto and he group arrive. "Hey A.J. there an over seeker to check on the food preparation." Said pony turn at them as Twilight go greet her. "Good afternoon, my name is Twilight Sparkle-" "Well how do you do Miss. Twilight, a pleasure making your aplantent. My name is Applejack, we here in Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friend." A.J greet with a rough hand shake as Eevee was taking by Apple bloom to meet her cousins. "FFFFrrriiieeendss? Aaaccctttaaalllllyyy Iiii-" "So, what can I do you for?" A.J. stop shaking but Twi couldn't at the moment until Spike stop it then giggle before the stare. "Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparation for the summer sun celebration. And you're in charge of the food?" "We sure as sugar are. Would you care to sample some?" "As long as it doesn't take too long." A.J. Ran to the barn to tell everyone. "Soup on everypony!" A herd of pony push everyone to the table as Eevee was trying to get away from the kids. A.J. have Twi meet with every family member of the Apple friend and she can't disappoint them so she sample all the foods while Naruto eat a quarter of the food platters.

 **Road to Ponyville**

Naruto was carrying a stuff Twilight while Eevee was hang on Spikes tail. "I can't believe I ate all that foods." "Well you can't stop at one once you took a bite, luckily I'm glad to carry you." "You ate 10x the amount yet you aren't showing any signs of over stuffing, how that even possible!" "Let's just say I use a lot of stamina." Just then, Eevee wave her arms with guiding sticks while using a whistle. "'Dash is crashing in' what does that even mean?" "Spike, I didn't know you understand Eevee." Twilight was surprised of Spike's ability to understand the young chimera while Naruto know what going on. "Oh boy." Just then, a rainbow blur crash into the 2 ponies. Twilight was toss into a mud puddle while Naruto was feeling a weight he was familiar with. "Is it me or do you love crashing into me Dash?" Said pony was grinning with a chuckle. "Not my fault you are a comfy landing stop." Naruto use his tails to pick up Dash and place her next to Eevee who want a high5, Naruto then pointed to Twilight which cause Dash to feel ashamed. "Excuse me, let me help you." She grab a cloud and make it rains, more than needed since Twilight is completely soaked. "Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, how about this, my very own patented Rain-blow dryer." Dash said while she spin a funnel of air on Twilight. "No, no, don't thank me, you're quite welcome." "You do remember the last time you did it, right Dash?" Said pony look at her work to see Twilight's hair was poofy that she and Spike were laughing on the ground before Eevee bonk them with her hammer.

"Let me guess, you're Rainbow Dash." "The one and only. Why, you hear of me?" "I hear you supposed to be keeping the sky clear." Twilight sigh on Dash bragging. "I'm Twilight Sparkle and the princess sent me to check the weather there." Dash lay on a cloud lazily. "Yeah, yeah, that will be a snap, I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I done practicing." "Practicing for what?" "The Wonderbolt!" Cue post with Eevee doodling on it before Naruto pull her away. "They're going performing in the celebration tomorrow, and I'm going to show them my stuff." "The Wonderbolt?" "Ya." "The most talented flyers in Equestria?" "That them." "Please, they never accept a pegasus that can't keep the sky clear for one measly day." "Hey, I can clear the sky in 10 seconds flat." "Prove it." Dash zoom across the air kicking all the clouds. "That Rainbow Dash Twi, she may be lazy at times but she always get the job done sometimes." Just then, Dash finish taking out the last cloud. "What did I say, 10 seconds flats. I never leave Ponyville hanging." "More like 10.5, plus you were tricked into doing your job." Dash daze a bit before responding. "Whatever, I still prove her wrong." Dash then laugh at Twilight's shocked face. "You should see the look of your face, you're a laugh Twilight Sparkle, I can't wait to hang out some more." As Dash left, Spike awe Naruto drags Twilight to get her mane fix.

 **Village hall (I think)**

"Beautiful…" "Are you talking about the decorations or Rare?" "Well, with Decor going well, I be at the library in no time." Naruto just stare at Twilight for not knowing what Celestia means in the request. "No, no, goodness no…" Rarity was choosing the right ribbon for the room when Eevee hold the perfect one out. "Thank you dear, now excuse me." while Spike was fixing himself up Twilight greet her. "Good afternoon," "Just a moment please." "Let just hope so this time." After bragging a bit, Rarity turns around only to be frightened by Twilight's unusual maredo. "It was rain blow dryer special." "Yes, I need to have a word with her. But this won't do." "Don't worry, I just checking the decorations then I'll be out of your hair." "My hair, what about your hair." Rarity grabs Twilight's hoof and drag her away. "Wait! Where are we going? Help!" "Help indeed, last time she got me to wear multiple outfits just for dirtying my face."

 **At the boutique**

After several dresses later, Twilight wear a bejeweled silver saddle. Naruto on the other hand. 'Not a pervert, even though most of us wear no clothes, seeing a female changing is a no for me.' He covers his and Spike's eyes. ''Rare asking Twi about what Canterlot is like, hope she planned ahead on her next shop.' "- we're going to be bested friends. Emerald! No, no, no, let me get you some rubies." As Rarity prants away, Naruto grabs everyone and run away.

 **Road out of Ponyville**

"Wasn't she wonderful?" "Can it Case Nova, what next on the list." "Last one is music." "So we're going to see Shy, good because Eevee was a snack." Naruto said with say sister was holding out a bowl. Then they hear birds chirping a song but one of them chirp the wrong note and Fluttershy has to peptalk it to stay in rhythm. "...a 1, a 2, a 1 2 3-" "Hey Shy!" Shy was a bit shock while the birds see Naruto and landed on his mane. "Oh, Naruto, I didn't notice you." "Well, you could say I'm like a ninja. Plus, Eevee wants her daily snack." Shy giggle at the unique creature who was begging for her snack as she pull out something from her mane and pour it on her bowl, Eevee dig in like a beast while Shy finally notice the other pony. "Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle and your music is nice." there was an awkward of silent between them as Naruto slam his hoof on his face. Eevee saw the problem then use her tail to push Spike into the opening, into Shy's field of vision. "A baby Dragon!" She bump Twilight into the air as she got closer to Spike. "I never seen a baby dragon before, he so cute." "Well, well, well." "Oh my, he talks." Naruto hold a laugh before some pony grab his tail and pull them to the brush. "Ouch Pinky, how many times I tell you not to pull any of my tails. Plus Twi and Spike will freak out on my dissappertions." "Sorry Nary, but I need help with the 'Welcome to Ponyville/Summer Sunrise' party. Plus I left a note." "Anything with star I think and a balloon don't count for someone who you didn't met before."

 **With Eevee**

"Hey Eevee, do you know where Naruto is?" Twilight asking to the eating sis as she just point to a balloon. "'Needed Nary for a bit, have a partyful day.' Who Nary?"

 **Back to Naruto**

"I forgot you knowing call me that for my nickname." Naruto said as he slam his hoof to his face again. "Just don't put any hotcakes on the table." "but-" "No buts, Twi ain't good at making friends and this prank 'might' cause her to avoid everyone. Some save them for a raining day." "Okay Nary, see you at the party." Pinky disappear in a pink smoke cloud she has copy from Naruto, said pony walk back to his group.

 **Nighttime, library tree**

"I can't believe you say I still need to sleep early." "Sorry Spike, but it was the only way to be alone, I need to look for proof of Nightmare Moon's return." Naruto just sighing Twilight for avoiding to make friends. The moment Twi open the door, she was surprise. "Surprise!" All of Ponyville is at a party that Pinky has set, said pony came up and talk to Twi about how she set it while the surprise-y try to get everyone out only to fail. She went to get a drink, but Naruto notice she grab the wrong bottle. "Wait Twi!" the moment she took a spin, flame was coming out of her mouth and she ran upstairs. "Sorry Nary, forgot to put it away.

 **Upstairs**

Naruto went up to see Twi only to see her saying about a prophecy. "So that why you are interested in the Elements." Naruto walk up to the bed. "Yes, I afraid that the prophecy come true and eternal night will happen." Naruto sat on the bed and pat the space to the side for Twi to join. "Let me tell you something about me, my entire childhood was ruin by the village I was born in because of some prophecy." Twi hold her hands to her mouth in shock as well as 5 other ponies that was at the door. "My former father teacher has told him that one of his children was chosen to save the world, and because I was born as a defect to the village standers, my two former younger sisters which I born with gain all the attention while I treated like an orphan living in the street. One day I left after becoming strong enough to defend myself, though death was following me no matter where I go." The word "Death" has caused the 6 mares to be a little queasy while the thought of Naruto taking a life to survive was impossible by the warm feeling he show to everyone. "I manage to show everyone how strong I really am, though it wasn't until after a major history changing world that everybody learn about me, but at the same couldn't meet me because I leave the my birth land, have me Eevee attack 8 years become strong for 3 years, and enter Equestria to find a home to live in." The 6 mare felt his pain and sadness as he release a big sigh. "Even though I complete the prophecy, only I can choose my own fate so focus on what important now and hope you're ready for what the future can bring because you don't know what will happen but can still live your life in any way." "Thank you for telling me an important secret to me, thought I have a question." "Shoot." "What was the prophecy?" The other Mares what to know too since Naruto only tell his life in Equestria and not before, Naruto just close his eyes before responding. "'A child born from the greatest warriors of the burning leaf face neglection and gain a power unknown to the world and save it before being reborn with a sibling to help save another.' I don't know much but the fact that I still needed just help me keep moving to the next day. Come on, it almost time to watch the sunrise." He get up and reach to help Twi as the two meet the 5 close to the door with Spike and Eevee then head to Village hall.

 **Village hall**

As every pony was settling, Pinky was talking to Twi one-side as Shy's birds sing then the Mayor give her speech. "-Princess Celestia!" After the curtains was pull, the princess wasn't there which freak everyone out. "This can't be good." Twi say as the mayor try to calm the crowd, Pinky thought it's a game while Rare report that she gone. Then a dark mist have form on the upper level and a black alicorn appears. "Oh no, Nightmare Moon." "Oh my little subjects, it been so long since I've seen your precious sun loving faces." "What did you do to our princess?" "Ho there nilly." A.J. holding Dash back. "Why, am I not loyal enough for you, don't you know who I am?" Pinky thought it's another game and say many names until A.J. stuff an apple to her mouth. "Does my crown no longer coun. Now that I been imprison for 1000 years? Do you not recall the legend, do you not see the signs?" "I did, and I know who you are. You're the mare in the moon, Nightmare Moon." Twi said as everyone gabs before Nightmare response. "Well, well, well, someone who remember me. Then you also know why I'm' here." "You're here to… to…." "Remember this day little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forward, the night will last forever." "Not on my watch!" Blue kunias was throw at Nightmare, but she deflect them with a magic dome before everyone face where the voice is to see Naruto standing on the ceiling with nothing to use to stay in place, no magic either. "I won't let your 'sister problem' hurt innocent ponies!"

Cliff hanger no jutsu

 **AN:** have trouble trying to get much of canon in and have mood swing that make me feel like not writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Aura Blade 4: Friendship is magic pt.2

 **Disclaimer: Just the story**

 **Village hall**

Everyone daze on Naruto sudden skills while Nightmare admire this new power before speaking. "This unknown power quite power, yet you hasn't try ruling land." "I rather help protect my home than hurt anyone." "Then you are a nuisance that need to be dealt with." Nightmare send a blast of magic, but instead of dodging, Naruto jump straight while chatting. "May the soul inside my body release the weapon in my heart! Draco's Aura Blade! Aura style: Draco's Rampage" A katana sword form in front of him as he put his front right hoof on it and push blue flame like energy form around him in a shape of the dragon head and tear the blast. Nightmare put a strong dome to counter the attack, but Naruto has a surprise on his left hoof. "Rasengan" He slam the spiral sphere into the dome and a control explosion cover the two before Naruto was slam into the wall with a dark magic hand grabbing and cushing out his life. "You are rare case, you have a rare body that a stronger form than those known, yet your soul is reborn from past life you have, wonder if you have a third life in you." the presser of the grip increase that Naruto scream one name. "EEVEE!" Yellow strike the hand before the hand was destroyed and Naruto was carry by a lightning coated Eevee with larger wings and everyone is trying to understand what going on.

"Guard, seize her! She knows where the princess is!" the Royal guards flew toward Nightmare without knowing the danger. "Stay back you fools!" After taking them out, Nightmare become a dark mist and head out into the night, Rainbow Dash try to catch her but two things stop her from follow her, and the second is back in the building. Eevee lower her Onii-Chan to the ground then use a whistle to call three fillies, the young unicorn and earth pony carry their surrogate brother to the young pegasus' wagon which is pulling by her scooter and the four head to the estate.

 **Draco's estate**

Eevee throw her brother on his bed, remove his cloak, and wrap bandages on his bruised body. "Uh, Eevee." She turn around and saw the three fillies has sneak in. "Why big bro has two pairs of wings?" Scootaloo ask. "At least that explains the four openings on the back of his jacket." Sweetie Bell said. "Big Mac is going to be jealous." Apple Bloom follow along. Eevee growl and wave her arms while leaving a note and a deck of playing cards. "Anyone know any card games?*

Eevee went to her room and open a chest label 'Battle Gear' and pull out two tantos and attach them to her back then head to the Everfree forest.

 **Entrees to the Everfree forest, few minutes later**

"Does any of you been to the Everfree forest?" Only one hand was raised and it was Eevee who was sitting on Pinky's mane. "Eevee!" "Where?" Pinky hop in place looking for the chimera only for Eevee to fall and hang on a lock in front of the pink pony's face. "Oh hi." "I won't ask about the sword-" "Which are awesome." "-And I know you here to help-" "Which we do appreciate." "-but what happens to Naruto?" Eevee went to the ground and growls and waves at them but none of them understand her. "Oh great, nothing of us hasn't bonded enough with her to understand her yet. Any ideas?" "O, o, let do surade!" The others just shroud their shoulder as Eevee start by moving 3 fingers across each of her cheeks. "Whiskers, that what we want to know." the other 5 mares look Dash. "What, that my nickname for him." Eevee then angled her arms above her home. "Oh, oh, oh, he at home!" Pinky said while bouncing around then she's wraps herself with bandages. "And he became a mummy!" "No, he was injured enough to be wrapped in many bandages. But not too much." Shy correct her has Eevee held 3 fingers. "Welp, now we know him being taking of." Eevee started by flapping her wings while pretending to ride on a board with a stick attach to it. "Scootaloo, seen her riding around in top speed. Got to say she a natural." She then put a red bow on her head then kick a tree with her hind legs. "Apple Bloom, I bet my hat that she staying focus on watching him or she wouldn't be allowed to help." She end then use a stick for a horn then use leaves to make a dress. "Sweetie Bell, I wonder if she ask why Naruto needed those openings on his jacket." Eevee suddenly huddle in fear if they find out her and her brother's secret, luckily Twi notice in time. "We hear that your brother is not like any pony anyone has seen before and I thinking you're also came with him for a reason, we won't shunned you away just because you're difference." "That right!" "Ya betcha sugar." "The two of you are too wonderful to be inorg." "Plus you're kind to us." "And you party great!" Eevee smile as the 7 of them heads through the woods.

 **Within Naruto's mind**

Naruto awoken in some dungeon place with many door, he saw himself in his dragon form. "So this is how going into someone else's mind is like, now I just follow the crying." He said as he listens around until a cry for help was heard. "Please… help me…" He went to a chained door and slams a rasengan at the center before the door fell outwards then he walk in to see a young alicorn chained to the wall and has a few scratches. "Who are you?" The mare ask in fright before Naruto responded. "I'm just a friend of your sister Luna." Said mare just punch him in rage. "Stop your lies, Tia stop loving me the moment I betrayed her! There no way she want me back." After release all her anger, the princess of the night hug herself while crying. Naruto walk up to her and wipe some of her tears away before tilting her face upward. "The pain of loneliness from not knowing what you have done to upset someone you care for, I been there before and it wasn't nice, but your sister still misses you after she was forced to imprison you. Yet she wish she knew how it started because she blame herself the same way you did." He then sat to her right and wraps his left pair of wings around her like a blanket. "So tell me what happens before you become Nightmare." "I don't know how I change but I think it starts when I noticed that the ponies like the day more than the night, Tia told me that both sides of day is important but I still feel like I wasn't respected that I got jealous. Then something dark and cold took control of me and it wasn't until I saw my sister disappointed face when she banish me to the moon is when I realize my mistakes." Naruto breathe easily the moment he connect the clue. "It seems that a third player was causing your 'sister problem' to effect all of Equestria. Both you and your sister is at fault because you couldn't notice that the night helps ponies feel safe and sound in their sleep while Tia didn't notice that your 'sister bond was breaking apart. At that moment the evil spirit entered and took control you little by little, but you didn't gave in which is why no one has been hurt badly."

Luna felt like a weight was lifted off her and smile a bit after a thousand years, while Naruto began to faint away. "Is seem I waking up." "What, no don't go, I don't want to be alone again!" The imprisoned princess cry out as she grab Naruto tightly, said former ronin use his tails to comfort her. "Don't worry, I promise to help free you and find you some friends. And I don't go back on my word because that's my nindo." Naruto said before being completely fainted and left. 'Thank you friend.'

 **Real world**

"Got any 5s?" "Go fish." The three fillies were playing Go Fish and stop when Naruto wakes up, they saw him walk to the closet and took out a scroll, after scrolling it he smug what on it with some of his blood then smoke appear and a jacket was on him. Orange was the basic color and chaos blue flames rise from the edge of the bottom and sleeve was sew in strains. The four hole in the back were for his wings to pass through so he could fly with ease, the color is black with white linings. "Thank for watching me while I'm knock out, but I need to help our sisters and our friends." He said while holding a note on his tail before release a head protector and put it on before jumping out the window.

"Aura Armor: Speed Mode" Golden orange armor built for speed cover his body, and with one step he mover in a blur. The fins on each plate helps move through the air as he reach the forest, the first thing he notice is the fresh marks of a rock slide. "From the hoof marks, A.J. was able to grab Twi until the others was able to help." Running down the cliff, he saw a manticore licking his paw. "He must have attack them because he is young and in pain, luckily Shy was able to find out thank to her being with animals." He went through the trees and found more hoof marks of them moving around the place. "They must be caught in an illusion, and Pinky must have free them by laughing, I think." He reach the river and see a river dragon, the right side of his mustache is violet and curly like a known mare's tail. "Rare really helps others without a second thought, I hope it grow back soon." He run over the water and increase speed until he was able to see the bridge with his friends crossing it. "Dash must have side track on fixing the bridge, luckily she hold pride on her friends." After saying that, Naruto notice how close he is to them that he hit the brakes, trip over a rock, roll to the edge, launched over the ridge, blur pass Eevee and her group, and crash into a tree.

"What was that?!" Twi shouted as Shy hide behind the group. "Whoever it was, the armor has paza all over it." Rare said with sparkle in her eyes while A.J. was keeping Pinky from bounding over there. "That fool is better be ready for a beat down if he's here for one." Eevee got to the armor pony and start slapping his face. "Okay, okay, I'm awake sis!" He bonks her with her hammer since she didn't hit. "Wait a minute, Naruto?" "The one and only, unless there a copycat somewhere." "Dude, where do you get the armor." "Yes, something like this must be created by gods." Naruto sweat drop on Rare fashion crave and Dash action daze. "Actually, it part of my power." "Like what you say to Twilight in the party?" "Pinkie!" the others shout at her as Twi realize something. "You did what?!" "I knew at the time." "What?!" "I'm kind of a rogue ninja from where I was birth." "That explain how you detect Pinkie when she set one of her surprises Sugar." Pinky start saying stuffs on how her surprises were ruins each time while Dash say stuff like how cool ninja are. "Not to be rude but could you put it away, it kind of scary for me." "Okay, it my speed type which is only to use for a speed boost, my basic seem more friendlier." "Wait, wait, wait, you didn't go your fastest, are you saying I'm good enough for a race!" "It boost my speed, meaning it a cheat move like a speed spell and I only do fair game." "Oh yeah."

"Kai." Naruto dispatch his armor and the mares saw his wings, Dash is planning on challenging him to a sky racing, Rare thinking on design for alicorn since she have a model for them, forgetting he the first male, Pinky hopping in joy, Shy smile for being able to learn more of her friend, A.J. saying something about his appearance, and Twi just couldn't understand. "How is that possible, only female alicorn are known." "I don't know exactly, but I have two pairs of wings and two small horns to control my magic." He move his hair and headband up and they see them and thought they were cute. "I need to do some research on your body on another day. For now we must get back on finding the elements of harmony." "Just tell me how my little sister doing on any obstacle you face. "

 **At the ruins**

Twilight told Naruto that Eevee use her earth form to create platforms on the cliff, her fire form to keep the manticore away, she swing her blades at the tree monsters, use her water form to get across the river before it was calm, and has use her wind form to try to move the fog at the bridge.

"...and that about it." "I glad Eevee just use first stage elements or else she be to tire." Naruto bonk his own head for saying something that the others want to know. "Eevee, I think it's time for class." Eevee just break the fourth wall and flip the scene like a page in a book.

The scene change into a classroom and the ponies were dress to their static quo (Equestria Girl human clothes fit for ponies). "Oh, oh, where are we?!" Pinky was jumping on her desk as Dash just throw paper planes in boredom. "I don't know, but it could have been cooler if we aren't at school?" "What? A classroom is a perfect place to learn!" Twi said as she set her desk to be ready to take notes, Rare is putting on makeup as A.J. was thinking on where or not to put an apple on the teacher desk and Shy was reading a book about baby animal. The door open and Naruto wearing a tie walks in. "Hello, and welcome to Draco 101. In this class we talk about something about the Draco clan. *bonk* I know we not a clan yet Eevee but it just flow well… No, you go to the corner now or no cinnamon for a week." Eevee walk from under the desk in into a corner with a 'Dunce' cone hat on her head. "Now that out of the way, let's talk about today's topic." Naruto wrote elements on the chalkboard. "There are five main elements that act like the pillars of knowledge for this lesson." Naruto took out some colorful blocks from below. "Oh, oh, are we going to build a house Nary?" *Whack* Eevee slammed a teaching stick on Pinky's desk. "Thanks for the help, but you still in time out." Naruto said as he watches his sister walk back to the corner before responding. "No Pinky, and that's Draco Sensei now." Everyone feels the stare Naruto has on then two raise her hoof to speak. "Naruto Sensei, what does sensei mean exactly?" "Oh, it's mean teacher from where I came from." A.J. decided to respond. "What about Oba-chan?" "That means grandma, though can we get back to the lesson?" Naruto starts adding blocks while he speak. "Earth, Fire, Lightning, Water, Wind, they are your main elements when using an elemental attack. The 10 next elements are made by two of the first and can only be released if you have perfect balance when mix. The next 10 use 3 main elements to be formed though make it more difficult and some on for the next 5. The last one is the most difficult element that only I could master completely because of years of practice. The chart will help you know all 31 elements if you are looking for one specifically."

 **Elements**

Earth: Black

Fire: Red

Lighting: Yellow

Water: Blue

Wind: White

Volcanic: Earth + Fire

Magnetic: Earth + Lightning

Wood: Earth + Water

Blast: Fire + Lightning

Stream: Fire + Water

Scorch: Fire + Wind

Storm: Lightning + Water

Flash: Lightning + Wind

Ice: Water + Wind

Metal: Earth + Fire + Lightning

Ashes: Earth + Fire + Water

Dust: Earth + Fire + Wind

Acid: Earth + Lightning + Water

Swift: Earth + Lightning + Wind

Crystal: Earth + Water + Wind

Thunder: Fire + Lightning + Water

Plasma: Fire + Lightning + Wind

Cyclone: Lightning + Water + Wind

Rot: Earth + Fire + Lightning + Water

Radiation: Earth + Fire + Lightning + Wind

Gravity: Earth + Fire + Water + Wind

Toxic: Earth + Lightning + Water + Wind

Nova: Fire + Lightning + Water + Wind

Chaos: Earth + Fire + Lightning + Water + Wind

"Thought even if you have the knowledge to mix them right, without any aura to fuel them, then is hopeless. Eevee, will you mind." His sister did her page flipping technique and they are back in the forest. "Well that was strange, let head to the ruins." The mare were heading to where the elements of harmony are, but the Draco siblings didn't move and just stare at the sky. "What is it Naruto?" "You gals go ahead, I feel a dark present that I thought was gone from my life." "Oh no you don't, it bad enough you hidden your 'powers' from us, Now you facing an enemy that you thought you have defeat alone." Dash said with the rest of the mares agreeing. "If this enemy could interfere with the elements, then is it best to deal with it first." Twi said to get Naruto to let them help, but he detainment to not to let them know the scar he must face. "This is something only I and Eevee can do, you go get the elements before it's too, l promise to tell you all on my past and spend a day with each of you, just trust me." Seeing his eyes hold no lie to his words, the mares left him deal with the foe of darkness. "Come on Eevee, let's do this."

A single monster charge at Naruto as he put on his basic aura armor and dodge the body slams while Eevee in her lightning coating attack from all sides but the beast's one huge eye was able to follow her thank for it being close to the 10 tails' eye. She flash brightly in front of it and it was blinded for a while, long enough for Naruto to spin dash at it with an armor change. "Spike mode" the armor grow spike all over with claws attach to the hooves making him buzz saw the monster a deep wound before being slam to the ground. Eeve in her earth coating sent stone spike from below and pierce it to Swiss but it roar and cause her to cover her ears. The beast was about to bite her, but Naruto with his armor in "Heavy mode" punch it in the face with one of his massive front hoof and lets the recoil rods push it forward with his tails that has wrecking balls at the tips hitting from behind and above. Eevee Burn through by the side in her fire coating then use her wind coating to cage it in the flame as she and her brother cover some distances. The flames are wipe off it as it charge a mini version of the Tailed Beast Bomb. "Shield mode" the armor become thick plates as Naruto put his front hooves together to form a big shield and his wings and tails increase the size and defend with Eevee in her water form adding a water wall to block the attack as it was launch.

Smoke cover the crate that was form as Eevee was knock out and Naruto's armor was breaking apart. "You think you can follow me here to destroy what I work for? Now I am not holding back!" Chaotic blue aura cover him as his body change, scales cover his skin and clawed hands grow from his hooves. His upper and lower wings fusion together to form dragon like wings with scales like feathers, his tails became thicker with the hair becoming spikes. His to small horns grew halfway with the larger one grew a little with tri-split ends, two horns like of Kaguya has grown on top of his head as his mane become blue and spikier. "Let's dance!" Naruto head-butted the beast before cross clawing its face. The monster ty to grad him, but his tails turn it arm into dust before tail slam on the open wound. "Let's finish this." The beast charge another tail beast bomb as Naruto suck in air. "Aura Style: Draco's Roar" the two attacks collide but Naruto's overpower and swallow the monster until no trace was left. 'I better hurry and get back to the gals, I wonder how this thing was able to follow me to Equestria and if there more out there? Another time to think about.'

 **Just after the defeat of Nightmare**

"Princess Luna. It been a thousand years since I has seen you like this," Luna close her eyes and was ready to get her punishment, only for her sister to put the moon necklace on her. "Time to put our differences behind us, we were meant to rule together little sister." "Will you accept my friendship?" the pony were really tension that Pinky fell for overdoing it. "I'm so sorry, I miss so much big sister." "And I miss you too." The Alicorn hug it out with tear of joy and Pinky cries waterfalls until she ask about the elephant in the room. "Hey where's Nary?" Just then, they hear a crash then something rolling at them and then something blue landed in front of them with a thunk. "Damn it, still rusty on the landing." A blue dragon said as he look around. "Hey guy!" "Naruto!" Luna jump on her friend and hug him as the others trying to understand that their friend has become a dragon. "Woah, either you look older in my dream or being trap in the moon keep you from grow a few inches." Naruto said until he feels some pony hugging from behind and saw light pink hair. "Shy?" "Dragon~!" "Her 'new creature' is on." Luna was suddenly slide over with Eevee eating a cinnamon churro and she afford some to her. "Some you're a dragon, can you teach me how to transform into a griffin." "If you got aura, or else it impossible." He tell Dash before feeling his tails being touch. "My, my darling, your scales amazing. Could I have some of your jewel scales for my next dress?" Rare said with sparkling eyes while wrapping one of his tails like a scarf. "I have some that fall off when I deform, though Eevee has them for now." Pinky hop around saying about pranking the town with a dragon attack. A.J. rope the four before something went wrong and tell them not to make Naruto uncomfortable while Twi had just recovered. "I wonder if he let me do some test on his dragon form." "Perhaps if you ask him in a later date, right now it seems for something else." "Oo, oo, I think, little help Eev." Said churro eater flip the scene with Pinky cheering.

 **Ponyville, daytime**

"It time for a party!" The whole Ville celebrate for not only the princess safe return, but as well for the reunion with her sister. During the party, Tia notice that Twi was sad, it mostly because she has to leave her new friends behind. The Princess order Twilight Sparkle to stay and learn more about friendship. Eevee stuff herself in cinnamon treat while Naruto has revealed what he look like under the cloak, which everyone were surprise but still see him the same. Right now he has a talk with someone that is like a brother to him. "So big Mac, you're jealous that I'm an Alicorn?" "Yep." "You hate me in any way?" "Nope." "Feel like we're being spied by our friends and family." "Yep." "Well, I better do something about it." "Yep."


	5. Chapter 5

Aura Blade 5: Memory Watch

 **Disclaimer: for kids**

 **Draco Estate**

*Knock, knock, knock* "I'm awake!" Naruto said as the door continues to be knocking. 'Who would wake me up at this hour?' He dress up and walk to the door, open it to see the mare 6 and any of their family members in Ponyville, plus Scootaloo. "Oh yeah, forgot about revealing my past. Excuse me while I'll do something dumb." Naruto then bang his head to the side of the doorway while repeatedly saying 'idiot' to himself whom the fillies thought it was funny. "Hold on, I need to eat. Care to join me?" Spike's stomach growls a yes. "What, Twilight drags me here the moment I wake up excitement in her face. I bet you guys skip breakfast too." Everyone stomach agree in growls. "I told you you shouldn't rush the first moment." Granny say while holding an apple pie, everyone else was embarrass while Naruto bandage his head. "Come on in; just don't touch anything that spells danger."

Naruto heads to the kitchen while everyone sat around a low table, they look around and see a water stream pour a bamboo seesaw full until it falls and unload the water to repeat the cycle. There were many weapons on one wall that many were rare in Equestria and posters with writing from an unknown language. "Well, somehow he cool yet boring at same." Dash says while Twi disagrees. "I don't think so, he probably live in a peaceful home before that he got use to it to the point of bringing it with him." Just then, a teapot and teacups came into the room by Naruto's magic and pour some tea for everyone, but Rare notice something different. "The teacups don't have any handle, yet it feel natural." "It doesn't matter; the cups do what it's made for." A.J. said while Shy feels calm. "I like it, it suitable like my home." The fillies and Pinky were about to touch the weapons when Naruto hit them with a giant paper fan. "I told you not to touch, right Big Mac?" "Yep." "Sorry Nary." Naruto set all of the foods on the table and the rest saw it was mostly rice. "Sorry about the foods, I eat rice on a daily basis. Luckily I was able to add fruits and veggies in." They now know that the meals he ate are different in many ways, the moment they took a bite, they kind of like it. After finishing breakfast, Naruto grab a jar from a drawer with his tail and unscrew the top. "Anyone want some sweet from my birth land?" "Me, me, me!" Pinky shouted as she was in front of him she reaches in and grab a stick with 3 bread balls stuck on it. "It call dango, they serve them on sticks so you can eat on the go." Pinky took a bite before she smiled largely and chomps the other two then grab more. "So good, I want to make some!" Everyone sweatdropped at the comment. "Maybe another time, right now we need to head to where my sister is who with the princesses." Naruto said before walking to the backyard with confused ponies.

 **Canterlot, with Eevee**

"Are you almost done with what you doing?" Luna asks impatiently that Tia grin for a tease. "Why, can't wait for your 10 tails dragon knight in shining armor?" "Don't be ridiculous, he is my first friend that didn't give up on me. " "Sure, sure, pretend you don't have a crush on him." 'It's been so long since I've last tease her.' Eevee had just finished drawing the seal for the teleport jutsu when a flash of light blind the room then Naruto's group appears in the room. "Okay' who's sitting on my tails?" "Sorry." The fillies say as they get off. Naruto look at his sister. "Did you set all the seals?" Eevee was about to speak with a finger up, before putting her hands down in shame. "I thought so, get to it!" He almost yells as spread sheets of paper with symbols on them so fast that she covered everything in the room. "Eevee!" He bonked her with her hammer and she whimper in pain as she redo everything again but this time she form a seal around the group, Naruto on the other hand meditant as he gather natural energy, causing blue flame form around his eyes. "Aura Sage Art: Mind Connection"

 **Inside Naruto's Mind**

"Where are we?" Twi asks as they in some swerve with doors on both sides. "Where does this go to?" Pinky said as she open a door and water rush in until she close the door. "That was wet." "Aaahhh!" Dash shouts as she close a door she opened. "There a thunderstorm in there." she said with smoke coming from her hair. "Oh my, Spike darling, may you open this door for me?" Rare ask the baby dragon and when he open it, he was engulf in flame until he close it. 'Good thing I'm fire proof." A Landslide cover A.J. on her door but was blown away when Shy open hers. "Think Twilight think, what are these doors have in common?" "They're elements." a human girl with ginger hair said as she stood there with a "Follow Me" sign. "A human, why are you here?" Tia says with knowledge of them. "It's my brother's mind we are in, and we're here to watch his past like he promised." "Eevee!" Pinky shouts as she dog pile on the girl. "Hey, I'm still small by size." "Well, at least we know why the two are so different." "Yep." Bic Macintosh agrees with his sister while Twilight got close. "Excuse me Eevee, but what with these doors?" "Oh, they hold the control of Onii-chan's training of the elements, just be lucky that they're level one and Onii-chan mean big brother while Onee-chan means big sister."

 **In other part of the mind**

"And here we are, with Onii-chan looking cool as always." Eevee said was Naruto wearing the last clothes he wears as a human, which is the jacket and some plain clothing. "I knew it! You still have whiskers." Pinky shouts which everyone else sweat drop. "Yeah, I told you they're birthmark. Can we watch through my memories before my mind is destroyed by boredom, because it feel like decades since came in." Everyone took a seat in the now theater like room while Eevee pass out cinnamon related snack.

"It all started on the day I was born, a beast call the 9-tails fox has appeared in what i once call home and destroy anything." scenes that match what Naruto was saying with some ponies scared while others thought it was awesome (Rainbow Dash). "Thought the true is the 9-tails was sealed in a woman I once call my mother, it was my and my former sisters' birth that cause the seal to become weak then a mask man kidnap us and use us to get her as my no longer father has save us and went to save his wife is when the mask man release the fox then control it. He was defeated and lost control, but that was the mark of a new war. The fox was spilt and seal into the girls as their mother has any remained energy of the fox seal into her to survive." Shy was sad that the fox was forced to attack and was seal again just after it was free while Dash want to fight it for some reason. "The early part of my childhood was nice, but the moment I hit 5 years, I realize that I can't become a ninja because I don't have the same power as every other being. And that cause them to forget about me." "But that preposterous, you can't forget someone that has the same blood just because they can't follow the family business?" Twi was yelling on the illogical responds when Naruto stop her. "That not all Twi, there was the world ending prophecy and with what they gather, they choose a path that they thought was best without thinking of a backup plan." This got into everyone head as Naruto continues. "I has feel so many bad feelings, include from the village attacks since they think I'm the fox." This got everyone to hate them for hurting Naruto. "And the twins like to brag about how better they are than me, even if they didn't know my condition they have no rights to hurt my feelings over and over again. Thought the birth of Eevee keeps me smiling as she too was neglected that I took care of her the whole time, but without the proper knowledge, she dies in 2 years." Shy hugs Eevee who was crying for hurting Naruto. "But I held on, and thank to my aura training since the age of 6 I was ready to leave the village at 10. I journey around the land and become stronger each day." The fillies were inspired of how strong Naruto has become and want to be the same in their own way.

"I didn't see them again until I was 13, thought I hide my identity from the twins while returning what they did to me by beating them in anything. After a few months I hit the road again then join a war that was happening." scene of the war was shown as the mares 6 thought of the danger their unique friends have face at the time. "When I face the final boss, I become a giant dragon and defeat her. My body has been turned to dust Eevee gain some power to rebirth us into what we look like now. Thought Eevee was in an egg while I try to get use to my new body." The mare 6 and the alicorn princesses feel the pain the unique pony has s the fillies hugs him, Mac and granny just shake their heads at the falful family because they know that a family will always be there for each other.

 **Real World**

"So that my life. I didn't tents to keep hidden, just you didn't ask about it." Naruto said as he waits for their response, only for them to talk about his adventure. "Onii-chan!" Eevee said which surprise everyone. "You finally said some words sis, I so proud of you." "This count for a party!" Pinky said as Naruto squeezes his sister in a hug while he and the others ponies teleported back to Ponyville. "I can't believe that some pony like Naruto-kun has a terrible childhood." "Yes, his heart is pure. Plus, is my little sister in love with Naruto?" "N-no, don't be foolish." "Ready? I thought you love being wrapped by his long and silky tails." Tia said as Luna Was blushing angry before she smirks and walk away. "Perhaps you're right, thought I won't let you even touch if you act like that." As she left the room, her elder sister seems to be nervous as she unnoticeable follow. "You're joking right, don't mess with me."


	6. Chapter 6

Aura Blade 6: A week of Fun

 **Disclaimer:** Friendship is magic

 **Library tree**

Naruto walk to the library tree to spend the first day of the week with Twilight Sparkle, he knock on the door and Spike answers. "Hey dragon bro, Twilight just getting things ready for today." As Naruto enter the house, Twi has a bunch of stuffs floating in the air. "This go here, that goes there, or the other way around. Maybe-" "Hey Twi!" Said pony lost control but Naruto was able to catch everything and set them in the right place. "Naruto, you scared me." "Sorry, thought you heard me knocking. Oh, I got you something, books releases." Volumes of Sealing Master books were place on the tablet. "Wow, I don't know what to say." "Just promise me you won't use this knowledge for personal and selfish propest. Now do you have anything we doing?" His words remind her of her plan. "Oh, I thought you could let me study you body, both standard and draco form if you mind." "Sure, I never have a chance to check myself out so let's start." Twilight blush on the comment as they study his body forms for the rest of the day.

 **The next day, at Sweet Apple Acres**

Naruto enter the farm to see Apple Jack pulling apples into the barn by wagon. "Need and hand A.J." Said pony look to see Naruto who was pulling sevel wagon with his tails. "I appreciate the help but ain't that a bit much for you?" "Not really but if I have hands then I can create clones to pick up the speed, thought I would be drained of my energy if I create too much." "It just shows you that there is no shortcut in hard work." "Yeah, that's true, but a little help from time to time doesn't hurts." A.J. They spend all morning with harvesting the apples and the afternoon selling apple related foods in the market.

 **The next day, in the sky**

Naruto is flying in the air and head to a house on a cloud, he landed and knock on the door. "Coming!" Rain Dash has shouted from the inside before opening the door. "Hey Dash, what we're doing today?" "Pssst, we going to race. You were holding back your wings at the time so we zoom through the sky or are you too chicken?" Naruto take the challenge and the two flew fast through the sky, they first dive into a forest and Dash was able to move fluidly thank to practice in the forest many time but Naruto manage to catch up by tree kicking to change direction in the nick of time while gaining more speed. They head to a mountain range and Dash move around the tallest of them while Naruto climb it with his wings adding more thrust before pasting Dash which cause her to go faster. The last length of the race is to go through a bunch of cloud rings Dash go through with ease but Naruto flew up higher which cause her to smirk. "Hey Whiskers, you're heading the wrong way." Dash then saw that Naruto was doing a loop and spin like a drill on the dive, moving swiftly through the rings. The two were neck and neck and when they cross the finish line, it ending up as a tie. "It was AWESOME! You gotta teach me those moves!" Dash said before acting out the scenes as best as she could while Naruto sweat drop. "Sure, but you need to build stamina and endure or else all that speed will be wasted for being too tired." "Oh, probably should work on those since I'm so fast that I win a marathon if racing is allowed." "Good, cause the training involved all of your body. Not just your wings." Naruto smile scary as Dash gulps with a bit of fear of what the day will be.

 **The next day, Sugar Cubes Corner**

Naruto was entering the shop when he duck as a pink blur pass over him before Pinky walk back to him. "Almost got you there Nary." "Yeah, I thought you won't try to surprise me at work, but I think wrong. Just lucky that my ninja instinct kick in the last moment." "Well let's get started on making those dangos!" They went to the kitchen and after a few tries they manage to get it right, Pinky thought of many toppings to put into the batch like chocolate chips and marshmallow. Soon the store was filled with ponies that wanted to buy some dangos since they can smell the sweet aura scents from outside. "Look like we spending the rest of the day baking Pinky." "That okay Nary, it can still be super duper fun!"

 **The next day, Rarity's boutique**

Naruto was about to knock on the door when Rare open it as if she was waiting for him. "Darling, come in!" She pulls him in and led him to the posing stand. "I have many ideas and so little time that I must start right away, if it okay with you." "Sure, just tell me if you need any help." Rarity carefully put each suit on Naruto and have to change the tail hole size a couple of times as he says that it was too tight or loose as he walk around as well for the wing slits since she only did ponies with one tail and a pair of wings if they are pegasus or alicorn.

After spending the entire morning and some of noon eating lunch, the two ponies went to find some gems at the quarry. Rare teach Naruto a gem finding spell and Naruto use an earth jutsu to dig them out. "Thank you for helping me out today Darling." "It's fine; just tell me if you need help again."

 **The next day, in the forest**

Naruto was with Fluttershy on a picnic with her animal friends as they have small chats on top of the hill. "...and I painted the Hokage cliff in broad daylight, they didn't even notice until I was done." "That was a funny story, but what happens when you got caught." "I didn't, they didn't even think I was skilled enough until after I left." *tweet tweet* "What was that?" They stop and look around to find a baby bird on the ground. It's parents just watch as it try to fly up but has a broken wing. "Oh my, we have to help her." But before Shy could move, Naruto stop her. "Don't, if you touch her then her parents will abandon her for being touch by different species. I have a way to handle this." Naruto focused his aura to a tip of one of his tails before moving it to the baby bird, the aura started to heal the broken wing and she carefully flap her wings before chirping the way back to her nest with her parents hugs her while thanking Naruto for only healing their daughter. Shy was puzzled by what happen. "Naruto-kun what did you do?" "Oh, I use a healing jutsu to fix her wing. Small cuts and bruises are easy to heal but something death leading require all my focus. And Naruto-kun?" "I h-heard someone say that to you and t-thought it would be nice to c-call you that if you mind?" "I think it is cute, I think we should continue with the picnic before it gets eaten." As Naruto walk back, Shy feel light-head. 'C-c-c-c-cute?!' And she was silent for the rest of the day.

 **The next day, Draco estate**

Naruto has asked the mare 6 to come today for a surprise. "What it's going to be, what it's going to be!" "It doesn't matter Pinkie, any gift from Whiskers has to be awesome because he is awesome." "Even though that makes no sense Rainbow Dash, the logical answer is that Naruto always makes us happy." "Course, Darling isn't a gentleman that hurts our feelings in any form; perhaps we could do something for him without breaking a nail." "I don't know about the fancy stuff, but sugar should have a gift on his birthday. I wonder when it is?" "I ask Eevee a-about it but it's h-hard to understand h-her." As they reach the front door, Naruto has left it open for them to enter.

"Naruto, why did you call us here?" Twi asks before Naruto set a box on the low table. "Ever since I came to your world, I was able to regain my smile. Sure the place isn't perfect but neither are we; I just want to thank you for still being my friends even if I'm not normal." "No sweat Whiskers and I speak for everyone that you're the awesomest pony around." Everyone agrees in their own way, though Pinky has stuff her mouth with dangos. "Thanks, but that doesn't mean I won't give you presents. L" Pinky end up spitting bits and pieces of food onto Naruto's head while he use one of his tails to clean himself. When he open the box, the mares awe of the contents. There inside are 6 crystal stones that look like their cutie marks. The first was a hoof band for Twi, the next is a hat buckle for A.J., then is a hair band for Rare follow by a hair clip for Shy, a rock necklace was given to Pinky leaving the goggles to Dash. "After some testing, I find out that if the stones looks like the user's cutie mark, it gain a double function like defending while storing, and the lenses has inferred and night vision." He said while showing his head band with the crystal shape like a gear break into 3 pieces as the others think how useful they could be for daily activities before thanking him.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _Today I find out that with a bit of friendship, even a pony with a horrible past could smile brightly with their friends. Thought there still a chance that the past might come back, nothing seems impossible with friends._

 _From your loyal student,_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

"Do you think he has to face his past big sister?" "Only time will tell, but he won't be alone this time."


	7. Chapter 7

Aura Blade 7: The Ticket Master

 **Disclaimer:** Do you like the story?

 **Sweet Apple Acres**

"Nope, nope,..." Spike was looking through some apples that he, Naruto, Eeevee and Twilight has help pick for Apple Jack. "Thank you kindly Twilight for helping me out, I bet Big Macintosh that I get this Golden Delicious by lunch time. If I win, he will walk down the street with one of granny skirts." "No problem at all Applejack, but I glad the goal is lunchtime, all this hard work is making me hungry." "Me too, should have brought snacks." "I know right?" Spike end up hitting Twi's hit with an apple before awkwardly smile and Eevee got her hammer. "Oh really Spike, you been lunging on my back while we work." "Exactly, you two take so long that I miss snack time." "You know you could have left to get us snack too, ya know." Just then, Twi's stomach growl. "Ha ha ha ha, I guess we better get some food." "Yeah, Eevee been munching on my tail cover in cinnamon, but it feel like a massage." Eevee give a thumb up as she continues munching while on her brother's head. "...Ah ha!" Spike found the perfect apple. "Spike, that looks delicious." But before Spike swallow it, Eevee took out a knife and slice it into four equal parts, with the core on the ground. "Look like Eevee was ten steps ahead of you Spike." Naruto said as he and Twi ate their slice and Eevee cover hers with cinnamon. "Whatever." Spike swallows his then burp out a letter from the prinessess. The letter is about the grand galloping galla and Twilight plus one guest (which is Spike) has tickets. "The grand galloping galla!' As the mares cheer, Eevee growl with her head down to Naruto. "You're right, chaos will darken her day today, lucky i got popcorn at home." While Eevee left in her Swift form (She got the hang of level two) Naruto watch the drama unfold. Spike then burp out the tickets. "Look, two tickets." "Wow great, I never have been to the galla. Have you Spike?" "Ain't Spike a baby?" "No, and I plan to keep it that way,I don't want any of that girly girly fufu nonsense." "Okay then, what about you Naruto?" "Can't, if I leave eevee in town for even one night, she have prank the whole town in cinnamon. But I heard the dance is nice." "Nice, it a heaping more than just nice! I would love to go…" A.J. then talk about selling her family apple treat to raise money for her family. "...wow, I'd give my left hind leg to go to that galla." "So emotional." Naruto as he and Eevee,who came back, eats popcorn. "Oh well in that case would you-" "What!" Someone crash into them. "And here come the drama." "Are we talking about the grand galloping galla!?" Rainbow Dash said after the fall, and A.J. look mad. "Rainbow Dash, you told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples. What were you busy doing, spying?" "No, I was busy napping." Everyone saw where she sleeps. "So you were being lazy again." "And I just happen to hear you have a extra ticket." "Yeah but-" "Yes! This is so awesome. The Wonderbolt perform at the grand galloping galla every year, I can see it now..." Then she talks about impressing the Wonderbolt before she join them. "...don't you see Twilight, this could be my one chance to show them my stuff. You got to take me!" "Hold on this one pony minute here." A.J. pulls on Dash's tail down. "This definitely beat anything in books." "I ask for that ticket first." "So that doesn't mean that you own it." "Oh yeah, well i challenge you to a hoof rashly. Winner gets the ticket." As the two pony-arm wrestle, Twi breaks them apart. "Girls! These are my ticket,I'll decide who get it's thank you very much. Whoever has the best reason to go gets the ticket, don't you think?" "Wrong move Twi." Naruto try to warning her but she was ganging up by the two mares. "Drumming up business for the farm." "A chance to addiction for the Wonderbolt." "Money to fix granny's hips." "Living the dream." "Oh my, those were all pretty good reason aren't they?" *growl* Twi's stomach rumble. "Ahaha, listen to that. I am starving. I don't know about you but I can't make decisions on an empty I'll think about it over lunch and get back to you two, okay?" "Okay." "This divinely going to get worst."

 **Ponyville**

"So who are you going to give the ticket Twilight?" "I don't know Spike, but I really can't think straight when I hungry. So where should we eat?" "Duck!" Naruto warning came a second too late as a pink blur crash into them. "AAAaaahhhh! Bats, bats in my face! Help!" Pinkie pie scream as she thought the ticket were bats and Eevee freak out and swings her swords around. "Stop that, things are becoming more interesting." "Wait, these are tickets to the grand galloping galla!" "Told you so." Pinky starts daydreaming a bit then hops around. "I think half of that is maybe real." "Oh thank you Twilight, it's the best gift ever." "Um, actually…" *inhale noise* "Are these what I think they are?" Rarity said that the other ponies turn their heads. "The drama become communing." "Umm…" "Yes, yes, yes! Twilight is taking me to the grand galloping galla in Canterlot!" "The galla... I design the galla every year, but I never have the opportunity to attend it." Rare went on about meeting a royal stallion that involves marriage and Naruto is holding Eevee back. "Don't wait until he makes her unhappy then attack him." "Twilight! I simply cannot believe you invite Pinkie Pie so she could _party_ and prevent me from meeting my true love. How could you?" As Spike minding his own business, a bunny grabs the tickets out of his hand and ran up to Fluttershy. "Angel, these are perfect." Pinky was hopping in place while Rare has her nose up. "Listen guys, I haven't decided who to give the ticket to." "You haven't?!" "And cue the next choose." "Um, excuse me, Twilight, I were like to ask, I mean, if it be alright, if you haven't given it to someone else." "You! You want to go to the galla?" "Oh no, I mean yes, well, kind of…" Then Shy explain about the garden with wonderful creatures living in. "Jees Fluttershy, it sound beautiful." "Wait just a minute." Everyone turn to see Dash on a roof. "Rainbow Dash, were you following me?" "No, I mean yes, I mean maybe, looks it doesn't matter. I couldn't risk a four shoe like you giving away that ticket to just anybody." "Wait just another minute." A.J. walk in. "Applejack, were you following me too?" "No, I was following this one to make sure she doesn't do any funny business, still trying to take my ticket." " Your ticket?" "But Twilight taking me!" 5 of the mare argue with each other that Twi was able to until Eevee blow a big horn to silence them. "Thank Eevee." "And then I said, 'Oatmeal, are you crazy.'" Pinky stops talking out of subject. "Girls, there no use in arguing." "But Twilight-" "Eh, this is my decision, and I'm going to make it on my own, and I certainly can't think straight with all this noise." *growl* "And not to mention hunger, now go on sho!" Everyone leave her alone expect those who don't want the ticket. "And don't worry, I'll figure this out! Somehow." "Coma on Twi, let get something for your empty tank." "Okay."

 **At a cafe**

"Calm down Twilight, he just asking about your meal." "Oh, I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich." "Do you have any rubies? No, okay. I have the wheat fry, extra crispy." "I'm going with some PB&Js, and my sis wants your cinnamon cake, the whole thing." Eevee has her fork, knife, and spoon ready. "As well as milk for the both of us." "What do you think?" "I don't know, ask to see if you can get more or fake your death. Even get rid of the evil seems okay." Then Twi ramble about the pros and con until the waiter came with their meals. "Thank, and here a tip." Naruto give him a gem before tossing a few into Spike's meal. "Thank for the seasoning."

Just when Twi was able to eat while the other were halfway through, a bunch of ponies pass by them. "Twi, focus on eating, I check on why no rain hit us." Naruto look up to see a pony in the sky. "Hi there best friend forever I ever ever have, enjoying the sunny weather?" "Yeah Dash, I had to ask you stop messing with the weather you'll lose your chance for the ticket. Release umbrella" 'Agh, fine!" As Dash seal the hole, Twi was able to finish eating. "Feel good?" "Not quite, but I think I can hold until I get home." "Twilight, Darling, it raining." They met Rare on the path some time after the umbrella broke by a fly stick. "No, really." "Com with me if you don't want to catch a cold." Rare pull Twi as the rest follow.

 **At Rarity's Boutique**

Everyone has dried up and Twi look to her side to see that she water Rare. "Ha ha, oops, sorry." "Oh no, that already, we are the best of friend~, are we not?" Rare said as she nug her head to Twi's neck cutily. "And you know what the best of friends do?" "Uh…" "Makeovers~!" Rare then start dressing Twi in a pretty saddle dress as Naruto cover his eyes. "Not a pervert. And it is not helping if you explain the tightness!" "There, oh you're simply darling." "Uuhhh, yeah it is kind of pretty isn't it." "Yeah, but Spike is more like a joke." Naruto comment on what Spike wearing before he march away angry. "I told you I don't want any of that girly galla gunk. See you back in the library!" "Hahaha, who needs him anyway, this is all about you." "What am I, chopped liver?" Eevee ignore her brother for making her own dress. "And how fabulous you look at the grand galloping galla." "Wait, the grand-" Rare then pull of an exact copy while daydream unless she mess up at the end. "Really Rare, even an idiot knows not to brag about themselves." "I see what's going on, you just buttering me up so I can give you the extra ticket. But it not going to work, you just have to wait for me to make my decision just like everyone else! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to have some lunch." "Did some pony say lunch?" A.J. pulls Twi out and a wagon of apple treat was outside. "You have got to be kidding me." "No, you fall on that on your own." Naruto pointed out. A.J. starts naming snacks which cause Twi to become hungrier. "... What do you said there best friend?" *Growl* "Is that a yes?" "No, no! I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to. And all these favour making it harder to decide; in fact I was less sure than I was this morning!" Twi run away with a cry as Naruto and Eevee just walk away and meet her at the library tree. "Idiot, but they still our friends no matter what." "So, is that a maybe?"

 **At the library tree, some time pass**

"I never thought being shower with favors will be so aggravating." "It just like money, but there no law on it." When the trio arrive, Shy and her creature friends are cleaning. "Fluttershy, not you too." "Oh, Twilight, I hope you don't mind. We're doing a little spring cleaning." "It's summer." "And you miss a spot, what?" "Oh, better late than never." "More like early." "It was Angel's idea." Said bunny was making a salad. "You're not doing this for the ticket are you?" "Oh no, I'm doing this for my very best friend. Right Angel." He don't like to lie. "Oh, we're doing this for the ticket." Angel gives the salad to Twi but she denial even if the stomach disagree. "Nonono! This was very nice of you and Angel, but I won't expect any extra favors until I made my final decision. So I'm going to have to ask you to leave." "Surprise!" Pinky made a party while sing how Twi was her best friend but mess up in the end with everyone knowing about the ticket and Twi ran back inside with Naruto and her 5 friend waiting for the answer. "And this is why having a good thing isn't that so good." Twi freak-out on the pressure that the rest feels sorry for her. "Twilight sugar, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you. And if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to some pony else, I won't feel bad, I promise." "Me too, I feel just awful that I made you feel awful." "And me too, it's no fun upsetting your friends." "Twilight, it's unfair of me to try to force you as I did." "Yes! That mean the ticket is me!" Dash feel happy until she saw everyone stare that her with Eeevee holding her hammer. "You know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for the Wonderbolt anyway. I don't need that ticket either." "We all got so gunha about going to the gala that we couldn't see how ungunha we were making you." "We're sorry Twilight." "It so beautiful!" The Draco siblings cry as they made a puddle. "Spike, take down a notice…" Twi then has the tickets and a note of why she couldn't take these tickets for friendship then Naruto drop the bomb. "Have you forgotten to at least to ask for more tickets?" Everyone was shock as Naruto sighed. "Eevee, rewind back to the scene." Eevee took out a remote and press a button that everything rewind back to an important scene. _"What do you think?" "I don't know, ask to see if you can get more or fake your death. Even get rid of the evil seems okay."_ "Fast forward to present, Rare and Shy were fainted on the floor, Dash and A.J. shake Naruto like he was crazy, Pinky laugh nervously and Twi trying to get what happen with a nervous smile. "I totally forgot, thought what happen?" "Oh, Eevee have an ability to look back with a group into that past within 24 hours." Just then, Spike burp out a letter about not asking for more tickets and 6 tickets, the girls cheers and Twi's stomach growls. "Allow us to treat you." As the girls head out to eat, the tickets go with them with Spike feeling sad in the end. "Bumped, right?" Just then, a note and a ticket for Spike was burp out and he was giggling but act cool in front of the mares.

 **Late in night**

"Excuse me Naruto, but why didn't you have a ticket?" everyone else wonder about that until Twi said one word. "Eevee." "Oh." Most of the mares shiver at the great prank war, then Eevee burp out fire with a note and two tickets. "Okay…" Naruto had read the note and the rest wonder what inside. "Turn out Luna was sending this to me by Eevee, but because it was years since she try it, it randomly turn up around the castle. And there a fight by her and Tia that mostly about my tails because it so fluffy. Anyways it past Eevee's bedtime and she ran away from me. Eevee, come back here!" The mares stood still when Spike says something. "So Naruto's tail is fluffy, who agree?" It was a landslide and Spike smack his snout.


	8. Chapter 8

Aura Blade 8: Applebuck Season

 **Disclaimer:** Who Are You People!?

 **Sweet Apple Acre**

"Boy, I've got my work cut out for me, that there is the biggest bumper crop of apple I lay eyes on." A.J. said with her injured brother. "Yep, too big for you handle on your own." After accidently hurt her brother, A.J. made a promise to get all the apples harvest when Mac says that it too much for her alone.

"Well I better get kicking; these apples aren't gonna shaking themselves off of the trees." Then the ground start shaking and A.J. ran to town.

 **Ponyville**

Dash look to the distance and see a horde of cows. "Stampede!" All the ponies panic and run as the stampede was about to cross the bridge when A.J. appear with her dog. "Yeha!" She round them up and heard them away, Pinky did some silly things before the chaos was avoided, but everyone cheers as Eevee tears down a wall she as building in anger. "Don't worry sis, you get a chance next time." Naruto said. A.J. talk to the cows and found out that they were frightened by a snake and she tell them to steer clear from Ponyville next time before apart ways. Everyone cheers for her again as Pinky overdo a bucking before cutting the mayor then say they should do a party for A.J.

After a few days,everything was set. "We all ready?" Twi ask Rare. "Just one more thing thing." As the bander was place. "Is Apple Jack all set?" "Actually I hasn't is her all week." Dash said with Pinky join in. "Not since the stampede." "But she be here for sure, Apple Jack never late." 'Not from my point of view.' Naruto thought.

 **A few hours later**

Twi had started she speech, only for Dash to but in by saying that A.J. will help her with her new trick, then Pinky cut in by saying that A.J. will help her bakes treats for everyone, Shy also interrupt by saying that A.J. will also help with the bunny count then the Mayor takes over. "If it make you feel better, I would like to hear your speech Twi." "Thanks Naruto." "No problem, just come over to my home later." "Why didn't A.J. just say no to them if she needs to focus on the bucking harvest, or ask for help with the apples?' The curtain was pull apart but only Eevee brooming the floor was behind it. "Where's Applejack?" Everyone thought where the mare of the hour came running with bags under her eyes and baskets of apples. "I'm here! , thank you kindly for this award thingy, it so bright and shiny… I sure do look funny." A.J. start messing with her reflection and Pinky join. She then naps a bit before drag the trophy home. "Was just me or is Applejack look a little-" "Tire?" "Dizzy?" "Messy? Well, did you see her mane?" "She look fine to me." Pinky started only for Naruto to speak. "You see everything is fine but it what happen later it become. A.J. overworks herself and it showing, I try to help her bed she denied it because of her pride. Anyways, Eevee and I are leaving town for a while so call us if there trouble." The sibling left.

 **A few hours later**

"I knew I should have knocked her out!" Naruto shout in anger as he received a letter by flame and race back home with Eevee tailing him by grabbing on to one of his tail. "Ow, ow,..." He stop when he saw Dash limping. "Hey Dash, did A.J. did this?" "What are you talking about?... Okay, yes" Even Dash coolness can't handle Naruto's stare. "Get down here, I heal you." After doing as she was told, Naruto focused his aura on one tail and start healing any bruises on Dash. "Ahh~, so this is the healing magic you have." "Yeah, just don't expect me to heal you every time a stunt goes wrong." "Noted." Eevee then pull Naruto to see a bunch a ponies being taken to the tent. "Later Dash, come on Eevee." After entering, he made some herbal medicine to cure a stomach ache. "So A.J. was helping you making muffin but when you eat them you got sick?" Pinky only nodded before puking in a bucket. "She must have misheard you because of how sleep she is." "Stampede!" Dash said and Eevee have her wall build around the bunnies before any trouble was caused. "Good job Eevee, now Shy, A.J. didn't listen?" "Yes, and she looks more dizzy than usual." "*sigh* Look like you gals uses A.J.'s pride against her by mistake and now she gone too far. I get Twi and Rare while you two force Pinky to eat the medicine one way or another."

 **Sweet Apple Acre**

"Okay A.J., stop being a sour puss and lets us help1" "I don't need any help, I've harvest all the apples by myself, how do you like them apples?" "How do you like them apples?" Big Mac point to a bunch of apples that A.J has missed seeing and she fainted. "Finally! I thought she was going to become a mummy if she didn't rest soon." After admitting she needed help Naruto and the other mares help A.J. with the harvest with Twi reporting the lesson. "How about you all took a little break." A.J. said rolling a food cart as everyone was harvesting. "I got some fine apple juice waiting for y. Girls and Naruto, I can't thank you enough for this help. I was acting a bit stubborn." "A bit?" "Okay, a mite stubborn. And I'm sorry about the trouble. I know the town give a reward, but the real reward is having all you guys as my friend." "You say it, thought I wish I have fingers so I could create solid clones to increase the workforce, but you use what you get. Thought there was something important on the tip of my nose." Then Spike offer the sick muffins he found in the trash which gross everyone out.


	9. Chapter 9

Aura Blade 9: Griffon the Brush-off

 **Park**

Pinky was explaining about a stunt that Dash did to Twi, who was reading a book, and Naruto, who was there when it happen, when Pinky saw Dash soarin and follow her. "See you later Twi." Naruto said as he went to check on the two known trouble making mare. "Bye, and I hope Eevee feels better after stuffing herself with sweet again."

Pinky chase Dash all over the town that she shout in defeat at the lake. "What do you want?" "I need a favor, and I totally promise it will be totally fun!" *sigh*"O.K."

 **Village**

Pinky has Dash set a cloud above the entrees town hall but has her move it to much that she yells at her then they hidden when Spike came out with a bunch of scroll. "Now!" Pinky said and Dash kick the cloud which cause thunder, Spike was so scary that he drops the scroll and hiccups while Piny laughs. "Oh Rainbow Dash, we straddled Spike into getting the hiccups!" Dash and Spike laugh."Good one *hicup* Pinkie Pie, *hicup* you alway put *hicup* a fast one on me. *hicup*" Spike try to pick up a scroll, but burn it to Caturlot. "Oh no, we didn't hurt you or anything did we?" "Don't be silly, dragons are fire proof." Spike repeat his action only to get the same resolve, meanwhile the sister princesses were reading the first scroll that arrive only to be cover by a bunch. "Hey guys, what you doing *shiver* and I think some girl is going to kill me if we meet." Silent was in the air as Eevee wacked her brother for the dumb action. "Any who, where are the scrolls I ask you to bring?" But before Spike could respond, a letter was in front of Naruto written by the princesses. 'What did they need, hope it isn't a sister problem.' he read.

 **Luna: Naruto, I didn't know you were a poetic.**

 _Cel: Yes, my sister love your poetic ways._

 **Luna: Don't you mean that you love it since you the oldest?**

 _Cel: Now, now, you don't need to be shy._

 **Luna: I'm not shy, you just passing mischief like an older sister do, I on the other hand is perfect.**

 _Cel: You do relieve that everything as be written in the paper..._

 **Luna: What? What do we do!**

 _Cel: Relax, Naruto, sherd the letter before anyone else read this, that an order._

 **Luna: Yes, and burn it to ash.**

 _Cel: And bury it if needed._

 _ **Both: Just don't let it in the wrong hands.**_

Naruto just sweat drop at the words before hands before shredding the paper with chakra blades and use Eevee to burn it then rub it across the ground. "What in the letter Nary?" "Yeah Whisker, don't leave us hanging." "Nothing important. How about we go pranking while Spike wash Eevee." He said while staring deadly at Spike as Dash prank Pinky by thunder.

The three first prank Rare with flowers and sneezing powder and Naruto use his chakra chain with a hand attach to hold out a hanky, then they prank Twi with invisible ink as Naruto send a copy of her invisible hand writing in regular ink. Next they prank A. J. by painting the apples. She got mad that she throw them at them but soon realise that it was remove by water before rain came down thank to Naruto.

 **Pond**

"Is someone over there? Who we going to squirt, who are we going to squirt?" Pinks said while hopping in place as Dash saw shy feeding the pond animals. "Fluttershy." As the two continue with one pranking the other since Shy is sensitive, she was poking the toy turtle when Naruto rose from above with a sign. [It's a prank, don't cry] Shy just giggles as Naruto return to see Dash with a grease ring around her right eye and both laughing. "I see that the two of you want to end the day already, I better get home before something bad will happen." *boom* "Too late."

 **The next day**

"You should have tone down the explosion, now Twi mad at me for frighten Spike to death." Naruto said as Eevee was wearing a DUNCE cone hat. "We going to see them and I want you to apologize to him then we have snack." They both were in the air when they spot Dash with a griffin. "Hey Dash, who that with you?" "Oh Naruto, this is Gilda. Glida, this is Naruto and his sister by soul, Eevee." Said griffin just stare at the two sibling before responding. "I hear about a special male Alicorn with a weird pet, didn't know it was partly true." "Well, my imouto couldn't speak yet so that what causes the mistruth. Plus it nice to see a rare griffin like you." This comment kind of stun the rest as Naruto continue. "It not that you look special, it more of a personal lever." Then the four separate as Naruto knock on the tree library and see Spike freeze up after opening the door. "Relax, now Eevee, do you have something to say." She bow down and has a sign up. [I'm sorry!] "Don't worry about it Eev, it's my fault landing on you to finish drying you." The two hug, with Eevee hugging too tight, and Twi came by. "Seem things are patching up, how about we get a snack." And just like that, Eevee drag Spike to the kitchen. "Anywho, have you know that Dash as a griffin friend." "Yes, I hear from Pinkie Pie, thought she say that Gilda was acting like a jerk to her. Luckily I told her that she was a bit jealous." Naruto palm face himself which Twi notice. "Twi, you should know that griffins are a greedy specie that acts like jerk to even themselves. And if Pinks say is truth then Gilda when from rare to uncommon. Though she will see her as a bully and probably start a party to help tone her out from being in a new place."

 **Sugar Corner**

"I told you so." Naruto said as a party has happen. "Besides, i didn't know Shy was older than Pinks by a year." Just then, Gilda arrive and ended up setting off all the pranks. First it was the hoof buzz, next it was the spicy candies follow by the dibble cups, and then it was snakes in a can and last was relighted candles. Thought when Gilda was trip in pin the tail, she snap and yell at everyone with mean words, though Dash said that she set all the traps mostly for Naruto because he the ultimate pranker and defeat her friends while losing one for the moment, then the party continues after Twi sent a note to the princesses. "Anyway Naruto, why is Gilda different than the rest?" Twi said as the rest of the mane 6 came in closer. "Simple, it because she made a friend, since most care for themselves. But she still need to learn on how to be a friend thought I feel like we see her again in the future." And just like that, Naruto was cover in flour by his sister, who as faint when she never get to eat cinnamon again even though it was a lie.

 **Outside of Ponyville**

"Damn them ponies, try to make a mess out of me." "Perhaps if you wasn't a jerk then everyone would have accepted you with warm open arms." Gilda turn around to see Naruto landed closely. "What do you want?" "Nothing, just giving you a souvenir." He toss her the same crystal google Dash has. "Dash told me to give you a pair for visiting her, and if you wondering they are as special as a friendly griffin." Naruto then head back. "I told the others that I need to do something, and Pinks actually stop the party until I returns so I hope we become friends in a later date." As he flew off, Gilda put on the googles before flying back home with a grin. 'Perhaps Whisker was right, I am special for a bit.'


	10. Chapter 10

Aura Blade 10: Boast Buster

 **Path to the library**

"Come on Eevee, I promise Twi that I help with some magic spell. No, we're not stop for muffins." Naruto was running late as he drags his sister to his friend's home of books. When they knock on the door, Spike open as he had a mustache. "Hey Naruto, what took so long?" "My little sister was being lazy at bed again." Eevee throw a raspberry. Just then, the mustache disappears. "Aw man Twilight, can't you just left it there?" "Sorry Spike, but it just for practice." "She right, but I was thinking about growing some facial hair on my chin if that look fine." Twi daze a bit by a picture in her head before shaking her head. "I think it fine." *Growl* Eevee stomach almost shake the tree. "So how about I treat you for lunch since we were late."

 **Minutes later near the town square**

"25 Twilight, 25 different tricks and counting." "Impressive, so you been at 100 by the end of the week." Eevee move and growl to her brother. "Yep, your special in magic must have gave you tons of magic, I won't be surprised that you become a Alicorn after completing an important spell or something around that line." Eevee pull out a sign in Japanese. "Foreshadowing, do you mean by that?" "Don't mind her Twi, she tents to break the 4th wall in some ways." Question marks was in the air until they reach the square where a bunch of ponies gather. "Gain away, coming through." Snail said as he and snip had grab Spike and Eevee stop them with an earth wall. "Let me guess, is the new unicron doing a show." "Yeah Naruto, how do you know?" "A shinobi always looks for info on anything for future events like a war." At the square, they meet the others element users. "Come one, come all, come and witness the amazing magic of the great and powerful Trixie!" The cart become a big stage and the pony appear in a poof of smoke. Naruto try to pay attention to the opening, but most of his friends talks. "My, how bragging." Spike to say about Twi being the best, but Rari cause him to choke. "Actually, she a magician mean that she has to brag for her show to get notice." "That right, there nothing showing their talents." Twi said then A.J. said some about fish but it means not to be a jerk about it. "Just because one has the ability to perform more magic than others doesn't mean they're better than the rest." "Especially if you got me around… yeah, magic smagic, boo." "Did you forgotten about what I said, gals?" "Well, well, well, it seems we have some Nay saider in thee authrones." Trixie challenge those that go against her, Spike to get Twi to challenge her but she was too afraid of the backlash. Dash have got up to the bragging pony. "So great and powerful Trixie, what make you so awesome anyways?" Something about killing a Ursa Major got into Naruto's ears as he was down at the dump before. "Ursa Major, I face one with Eevee before in a village that make honey as a basic supply. He was tough alright but it turns out he just hungry for honey and the village made a pact with him guarding the honey forest for a work and we get a monthly pot of honey deliver by the top bees. A leg was cut off there but I sew it back on with chakra strings and Eevee tend to curl into a ball some time." Said imouto was hand out pictures of them bandaged up for a bit each then roll up on her Onii-chan's back.

A.J. was the first to go with the challenge, she does some lasso tricks to get the lead, but Trixie use her magic to try her up with her own rope with a whole apple in her mouth. Dash then make a rainbow with a windmill, a few clouds, and her own speed, but Trixie use said rainbow to spin said pegasus and hit her with a thunderbolt. Rari didn't was to follow her friends since she thinks it is foolish, but the taunt on her hair flip her switch she creates a dress from items around her, but Trixie turn her hair green which cause her to fled. "Green hair is horrible for my taste! I mean it's perfect for ponies like her over there because that her style, but it doesn't clash with mine!" She ran crying to her home, and something just snap inside Naruto. "Okay, that it!" He jumps high and land on the stage as his stare at bragging unicron. "I can handle the stunt you did to A.J. and Dash because they deserve it for charging head forward, but you force Rari into this and make her cry!" His agnery was consuming to those super close to him as many ponies shiver. "Eevee-san, do you know what happen to Naruto-kun?" Shy ask the chibi animal as she then growl and move her body. "Woah, didn't know he was like that." Spike feel sorry for his dragon bro as Twi frown. "Can you care to translate?" "I got it!" Pinky said with tears. "Nary use to protect his sisters like a big brother so he hates it when those he cares for get hurt badly, especially since his sisters' betrayal." They know that he really cares for them, but surprise that Pinky understand Eevee. "When did you-" "Prank war+." "So this hansome stallion care o face the great and powerful Trixie?" "Hansome, there no one on the stage beside us." Everyone just glare at naruto as Eevee held a [He dumb on love stuff.] sign. Naruto on the other has start his attack. "Aura style: Fire burst, Wind launch, Lightning Spark, Earth Core and Water Splash" The five elements came out of his mouth as he uses his magic cause them to spin in a ring as it moves around Trixie. "Ha, something like that would be a sninge for the great and powerful Trixie!" She uses her to try and control it, but the difficulty is hard as both are breaking sweats. "You strong, I give you that. But only I can keep it stable." "Really?" Then it exploded in front of the pony ninja but Naruto was able to cover himself with his wings to reduce damage. "Ha, once again the great and powerful Trixie approve to be the best at all of Equestia!" 'He stronger than he shown, it I didn't break the balance then I would have lost.' "Mostly because the best at magic was afraid of rejection." Naruto when home to recover.

 **Night at the library**

"You know he's right." Naruto said as he come in with Eevee doing night patrol. "Besides, a friend stays with the true you through thick and thin even if you have rough edges." "Even so, I still don't want to lose them because I'm better than them." Twi was about to cry when Naruto use one of his tails to have her face him. "I accept you as a friend even if you are better with magic, and the rest as well. We got talk to them tomorrow if you want to." But before she could respond, Spike came back in with Eevee holding on to his tail. "Twilight, Naruto, quick, you have to come." *roar* "Okay, who wake up a Ursa Minor?!" They ran out as Spike raise a brow to the object.

They found out that Snipe and Snail has brought the baby into town to show everyone that Trixie's the best but she had lie about the Ursa she fought. Twi to care off it but rock it to sleep. "Unbelievable." "Incredible." "Heaven to betsy, we knew you have the ability but not that much." The town folk cheer for Twi but Naruto cut in. "It was nothing much to Twi as that was a Ursa Major. By the way, it too calm for a mother of that child to not be in a rampage. *ROAR* Never mind." The Ursa Major mother's footstep grew louder as some tree fell from the distance. "The great and powerful Trixie have enough of the danger of this village!" She creates a smoke cover before ran away. "Why that little..." Dash was about to chase her when golden chain holds her down. "Don't bother, we cause this ourselves when those two wake the baby." Naruto point to Snipe and Snail as they go stare down. "Twi will take the minor back to the cave with Shy, Eevee, and A.J. for support. The rest will defend the town as I go stall for time." Gasp was heard all over. "Darling, you couldn't do something that dangerous?!" "Yeah, at least take me as well." "Thank for the offer Dash but I'm the only one with a high percent of staying alive. Send a flare when the mission complete and I send the mother back home." He said before running off. "Who votes that Naruto getting cooler every time." Spike got everyone in. "Wow, he going to a legend soon."

 **Middle of the forest**

*Roar* "There you are!" Naruto has reach the mother as he sends some magic and chakra mix bullets to keep it on him as he tries to lead it back home slowly. The massive bear swings her claw which he dodges but the wind pressure push him away. "Aura Armor: Tank Mode"

His armor become super heavy and thick with defend, yet the joint links shows it for close combat. "Here I come!" just like a troll, he uses his own weight to launch himself into the mother Ursa, slamming her to a few trees before he stomps at her multiple times before was body slam as she rolls on him. "Chain lash mode" Chains pull him out as they have cover him like shaggy hair, he swings them around to keep her away until she swats a boulder at him. He grabs it with the chain made hand and toss aside just when he was head butted to the side of the cliff before being buried by a rock slide, the giant bear then continues her path toward Ponyville as Naruto try to get out of his soon to be tomb. 'I need to stop her; I promise Eevee that I won't die until we can finally put the past behind us. I won't let _them_ take her away!'

He struggles more until he heard stone being carry away, it wasn't long until he saw the pony that dig him out with her magic was Trixie. "Didn't know you were following me?" "I didn't, I just got lost at some point in the dark and the noise from your brawl with the Ursa Major got me to follow with seeing you buried." Naruto got up only to fall down before Trixie support him up. "Any normal pony just stops trying to move but you keep going, why?" "It because I gone through what no child could bare at a young age, I continue to go forward because I have a place to return." With a bit of aura, he made a cast like cover to hold his body. "This will do for now. Oh yeah, I have something for you." He tosses her a band that had a strange stone and was large enough to fit on her hat. "Is this the special stone everyone talks about?" "Yup, I have a feeling that your home may have been destroyed so I got a copy of it before just in case. Thought if I have hands then I can form the seal for the shadow clone jutsu to do it faster and add some upgrade." *proof* "Hey boss." A clone of the ninja appear as Trixie was shock and Naruto just stare. "How?" "Remember, if you know the hand seal at second nature then the jutsu can be done without hands." The real one twitch his eye before slamming his head on a nearby boulder. "Same old boss. Anyway, you should go before the bear decided to chase you, boss got this cover with his new trick." Then the clone ran off with the original. 'He is something.' Trixie thought as she focusses on her new stage cart and it came out from the stone. "An exact copy, but with some new stuff I wanted to buy. I will pay him back one day.'

 **Ponyville**

"Dodge!" Dash shouted as the mother Ursa Major continue to attack. "Where's Naruto?!" Twi said as she and her group came back from sending the Minor to his cave. "We don't know Twilight dear, Naruto darling hasn't come back, he could be injured or worse!" After Rari shouted her response with the chaos around, Eevee try to get them to listen. "Ooh. I got it! Hes is coming!" Naruto then tackle the bear to stun her before multiple chains came from different directions as clones of Naruto begins to pull her away. As the clone army continue, Twi's mind was on the fritz. "Real solid clone, but how?" "Wow Eevee, she says it one of the jutsus he learns that create copies of himself with any memories return to the original." "That amazing Spiky-wiky, imagine all the outfits I could make and model at once." "I can race myself like a trial lap!" "All the apples could be pick in a day." "I can help all the animals without having them wait." "Party over here, there and everywhere!" "And don't forget all the studying and research I can do." "Yeah but, she said it a power drain to keep so many at once, Naruto can do this much thanks to his massive stamina." Right now, the mother was tired and head back to her cave with her child calling her as Naruto was on the ground looking weak. "Can someone take me to a hospital cause I going to faint and my body has massive injuries, thank." *thump* "Naruto/ Onii-chan!"

 **Two days later**

"Onii-chan!" Eevee hug her brother as he wakes up from the coma, Spike and the Mare-6 has just came in with flowers. "Well ay be sugar, the doctor said you won't wake until half a month." "Whisker always do the unexpected so it ain't a surprise for me." Dash told A.J. before Twi hold a pen and notepad. "I may have send a letter to the princesses about the incident, but they want to know about your take to it." Her nerves smile was creepy to Eevee as she hides under the sheets. "After a few hits the Ursa Major was able to head-butted me to a cliff and I was buried by the landslide, thought to be done for but Trixie was able to dig me out and somehow I remember to use the clone jutsu and head to town for a rematch. Oh, and I gave her one of my storage stone since kinda cause this by not ignoring her in the first place." He glares at the two that cause the chain of reaction. "Nice mustache Spike, but I think you need a beard to finish it off." "I know, but someone choose to denial it."


	11. Chapter 11

Aura Blade 11: Day at the Draco Estate

 **Disclaimer:** The big foreshadowing

 **Path to the estate**

Shy was hovering to the Dracos with a pot of soup on her back when suddenly she was surprise by something pink. "Hi Fluttershy!" "Ah!" Pinky was greeting her timid friend, who was hiding in a tree. "P-pinkie, don't do that in the morning." "Sorry." Pinky has a cake on her back as Shy got down, then Twi and Spike came with books. "Hey Shuttershy, Pinkie Pie. Here to see if Naruto heal up." "Why bother, he can recover easily. And what with the nerd books?" Dash said as she looks into it. "Daring Do is a great book, I have the entire collection even if there no final book yet." "Whatever, if I do start reading them then I will comb whisker's mane and tails, all of it." "That a mighty fine bet you have there pal." A.J. said as she pulls a cart of apples while Rari has clothings to style. "I have more fashion design within the chaos we have and the clones will help extend the procent." 'He still bed rest.' When they reach the home of their outer dimension friends, the sound of construction work got them all to knock in for answer. Eevee open up with the [foreshadowing] sign. "Care to explain the noise." Twi said before they enter and see the clones fixing the walls. 'Clones, of course.' following Eevee with the flag, they were able to see Naruto meditating in a waterfall as a boulder fell from the top only to be crack in halves by an aura infuse punch. "That… was… AWESOME!" Dash said as Naruto out and grab a towel to dry himself *shot the sexy drying song* the girls were speechless. "So Naruto, the girls decide to stay for the night." Spikes took this as a prank. "Oh, well I was going to practice Ponyiato a bit."

They went to a dojo room as the multiple tail stallion put on a Ki as he starts by stretching his body, which cause some staring. He then walks up to a training dummy and begin with a hoof punch follow by a hind swift kick, add in some more punches and kick with head butt in the end. The dummy was destroyed a second later which cause Dash to shout. "What, how do you do that?!" "Timed hits with just the right amount of force, though the opponent only feels the insides being bruise in a hurtful to not move level." Naruto explain as Twi start to write some notes. "If what you say is true, then you must have fight a lot to attain this level which make sense with what you gone through. But have you study the pony body since our structure is different than human's." Naruto has a blank face for a while before he hugs Twi with his tails before running out of the room. "That it Twi! Now I can finally finish the form for earth ponies before advancing for the pegasi and unicorns styles!" Twi feel like fainting as the other mare feel a pin of jealousy.

 **Noon**

"Here you go gals." Naruto said as he passes out lunch. "I don't know how, but you ponies eat dairy product, so I made nachos, floras sandwiches, salads with seasoning like jewels for Spike." "Yes!" Spike hogs all the gems as everyone else just focus on the food they choose to eat, including the soup, cake, and apple treats. "Mmmmmmm~ your cooking skills are great~" Pinky complement to Naruto as she eats more. "Thanks, being on the move means that I have to cook with what I find around as there no stop for resupplies." "A handy and useful way to cook if I do say so myself." Everyone agree with A.J. while Eevee came in with cinnamon buns. "Onii-chan." She held up a place of them. "Taste." The surprise of a new word has everyone though on how long until Eevee can speak, but Naruto just grab one of the sweet treats and gave a tail up after the bite. "Good, the strawberry addition is a nice change to your recipe." With a smile on her face, she passes out to the others.

Later in the day, Naruto went to the garden to tender the flowers, fruits, and veggies. "Wow." Shy said as she saw many birds nesting in a great tree in the center, there are also other tree living animals as well. "I use my aura to grow it faster than normal for an experiment once and now it's a 5 stars' natural hotel, plus the nuts are super yummy." "Is that a pangolin?" The said sparkly nail made animal was climbing up the tree. "Yup, he and his family has hop into my bag before and are now the police of the tree thanks to their super defense which I help them make it into a weapon when needed." Shy go up to make new friends as Naruto pluck tonight's dinner and head inside as he saw Dash flying through the sky obstacle course. "This is awesome!" "Remember to tuck your wings in the tight turn at the drop point to contain your speed." He then passes by the library where Twi has finish a bunch of books. "So many new things to learn, what else is there in this unique books?" He just chuckled as he passes another room with Rari looking at all the dresses and suits Eevee have try to make and fail. "No, no, no, this will not do. I get the image but there still some mistake that need to be corrected. Hope she don't mind any slight changes." 'Just don't go overboard.' He thought before heading to the kitchen to see his sis baking with Pinky. "Now let try adding chocolate and bananas to the mix!" "Make sure to clean up." "Okay!" With another word into the youngest Draco's list, the oldest has make it to the storage room which A.J. take a look. "What a nifty wareroom if I do say so myself." "Yup." "I see that you ran out of apples." "Had a clone send to get more." As they talk, Naruto had all the supplies storage.

 **Night**

"So how do you like the house?" Everyone was too busy eating after a fun day. "Okay, I just head to bed since I'm full already.


	12. Chapter 12

Aura Blade 12: Dragonshy

 **Draco Garden**

Naruto was watering the plants as Eevee pick the fruits and veggies. "Remember to not to over pick." The young sister just blew a raspberry as she takes the harset back to storage. *sniff, sniff* 'Smoke, from a dragon's fire. This can only mean one thing.' "Eevee, get ready to attack a dragon, and no it's not Spikes." After a load out, the two flew to the park at sonic speed and crash the ground to a crate which scare many ponies. "Where the dragon, I know for a fact that parks are the first to be target in an attack!" Naruto said with his aura katana out with Eevee shooting churros out of a Gatling gun, every pony went to hide in their houses as the Mane 6 was left with them. "Actually Naruto, we're not under attack, but I will explain back home." Twi said. "Okay, but let's wait until sis finish her load, she was waiting days to test it out." "Got no problem with that!" Pinky scream as she eats all the fired churros.

 **Library Tree**

"What in the name of all things cinnamon swirl is a full grown dragon doing here in Equestria?" A.J. ask as Twi pack up some books. "Sleeping." "Huh?" "Accounting to Princess Celestia, he is taking a nap. His snoring is causing all the smoke." "He should really see a doctor, that isn't healthy at all." "Well, at least he not snoring fire." Pinky and Rari put in their bits but Naruto end up making a statement. "I use to smoke back when I was human, but that for handling fire jutsu and spicy foods work as well. My lungs are okay thank to my aura." A little surprise to all, Dash was the first to respond. "Why don't we sent Whisker here in his dragon form, the two fight to the death for who own Equestria." She was then wrap by ten tails as she faces the owner. "I only fight as a last resort Dash, plus no death will happen, only cast away to a pocket dimension." "Naruto right, we need to encourage him to sleep somewhere else. Princess Celestia have gave us this mission and we must not fail, if we do then Equestria will be cover in smoke for the next 100 years." Twi said as Eevee sigh. "No super fruit salad today." "Sis must be really depressed to speak a sentence." Shy gasp as Rari made a joke. "Talk about getting a beauty sleep." "Alright every pony, gather supplies quickly. We got a long journey ahead of us, let's meet back there less than an hour." Twi said as Dash got everyone pump but Shy.

 **An hour later**

Twi had told everyone the plan as Shy was too scare to go but was force by choice, Naruto came as his sister got Angle in a leash as she helps Spikes. "Shy, you okay?" She came out of the bushes. "No really." "Scare of dragon?" "Y-yes…" "That fine, I protect you if things go downhill." He then cocoons her with his tails for comfort. "Thank you." Twi then tell them to move out.

 **Base of the mountain**

"That was one big dragon snore." Naruto said as he adjusts the storage crystals of the mares. "There, now a bariage will appear when danger strike, but it only once a day since there no time for adjustment to the seal's blueprint." He then looks up. "So what the plan fearless leader?" "Our best bet is to stay together to avoid a repeat of the prank war." Twi said as everyone shiver at the one sided massacre as A.J. agree. "That right, who know what would happen up there by yourself." "Fine, but I scout ahead for danger first." Dash said as Naruto help Shy climb the mountain. He has to make a mini-bridge for her to pass the small raive and destroy a lot of boulders during an avalanche to all to reach the den. "We're here." Twi said before she passes out the orders. "Rainbow Dash, you'll clear out the smoke. Pinkie Pie and Rarity, you'll create a diversion if things go hairy. Applejack and Naruto, you'll be ready to strike if he decided to attack. But it won't come to that because Fluttershy will do what she can do to wake him up and between the two of us, we should be able to convince him to left." "Except that Shy is a friend of grow up dragon. Spike and the Maticron doesn't count in her books so save it." Naruto said as he twigging some wood as shy use his tails as a cage of protection, which cause the Mares show a blink of jealousy. "What, why didn't she say anything?!" "Well Dash, she Shy so you know the answer." A corner of the scene was folded for Eevee to do a rim shot. "By the way Twi, I have a clone ready to talk to you about why I not on your side."

After going around a corner, Twi speak to the clone. "Why Naruto? You know very well how importing it is to remove to dragon." "It's because I know Shy's limits, like the rest of you. I just don't want anyone be force to do something they can't do easily." Twi saw the sadness in his eyes. "I understand and try to find another way, but Fluttershy is the only one that could get the dragon to move." "I know, but she need to take the first step of courage." Twi go in to convince the dragon to move but she was ignoring, and burp on with some smoke. "I can't believe he won't even listen to me." "Dragons only listen to those of same or higher strength as them in a way." Rari try to use her charms to get him out but her greed was showing as she was fire upon. "I was this close." "To getting the treasure or getting rid of the dragon.' Eevee with a rim shot. Pinky was next as she uses her party power was burn. "Looks like he a party burner." Eevee's rim shot. Dash went in in anger but after she hit him, he swaps her back and attack. Lucky Naruto was in his Dragon for to block the attacks after doing a tails smack on the head to redirect the opponent's anger. It was in a fire clash that he was knock out when he remembers the dome is only impact proof, the girls hudle around him and have the domes ready expect for shy as she took a stand against bullying. "How dare you, HOW DARE YOU! Listen Mister, just because you're big, doesn't mean you get to be a bully. You may have sharp claw and teeth, tough scale, snore smoke and breath fire. But you do not, I repeat, you do not hurt my FRIENDS! Well?" "But that rainbow one kick me." Dash nodded only to get a bump on the head by awaken Naruto as he sends a clone into the cave. Shy apologise for Dash's action while explaining the problem of his as the clone came back with a giant wristband with multiple storage crystals. "I store all the treasures of yours in this as a gift for listening to us, just say what you need when wear it and it will come. By the way, if any of your friends want one then tell them to go to Crystal Bond workshop. What? I'm running a business."

 **Ponyville**

"Twilight, you gotta come see this!" A.J. said to Twi as she just finish reporting to the princesses. "She just 5 away from breaking a new pony record." Dash was about to beat it when a roar was heard. "Dragon!" She ducks for cover as the ball touch the ground and the ponies laugh expect for Naruto. "Not cool Pinky, you just ruin history in the makings." "Oops, sorry." Shy then hover above her friends. "It's okay Rainbow Dash, not everyone can be as me." "Yup, that true in a way." Then Dash blow a leaf to land on Shy's back as she sheik and fell on top of Naruto in an awkward position which cause them to blush and quickly separate as the others just feel jealous. "Huh, what this?" Spike had come out and saw a table next to Naruto. "Oh, that something I got from the dragon, he said that a piece of an ultimate treasure and for some reason it feel familiar. Maybe after I crack the code then I plan to go look for it." "Code breaking?!" Twi was out with multiple books. "This seem to be simple yet complex, I think I get this solve in a busy month." "Thanks."


End file.
